A Supernatural Quadrangle
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: What happens when two hot girls meet two hot guys, that of Sam and Dean Winchester? A whole lot of ass kicking, hunting, and a whole lot more. Throw in a little demonic blood, werewolf bite, and even an argument to seperate the group.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Women

Two women sat quietly in a library. It appeared deserted by the lack of light inside. Only the light from two computer monitors emanated through a small fraction of the library leaving the rest of the place completely dark. By the darkness, inside and out, it would appear that the library had been closed and that these two women were there after hours. Yes, they had broken into the place.

Tapping and clicking sounded in the room as one of the women typed on a keyboard. The monitor's light lit up her face, displaying her short brown hair with blond highlights and her brown eyes. She typed frantically as if she was researching for something rather important and her eyes scanned the monitor as she searched for her answers. "It appears that there have been three murders like this every year for the past twenty five years," she explained some of her findings to her friend who sat at a different computer. "They have all been women of a young age as well."

The other woman just nodded her head as if she weren't really paying attention. Her monitor's light illuminated her shoulder-length red hair, which had obviously been dyed. Her brown eyes, which had a bit of green around the outside, stared at the computer screen before her. The woman who had been researching, noticed her friend's lack of interest and leaned over to look at her friend's monitor, her face looking disgusted after she viewed it. "Honestly Sara, is that all you ever think about?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed and disgusted as if this had happened before.

Sara turned her attention from the picture of the hot guy on her computer to her friend. "Of course, Heather," she replied with a smile on her face. "I do it just to annoy you."

Heather rolled her eyes. "There are more important things in this world then hot guys," she lectured. "Plus, we are supposed to be researching."

"I am. I'm researching hot guys." Sara grinned, turning her head back to her monitor.

"Who are you looking at anyways?" Heather asked, sighing as if she had given up trying to make her friend do work.

"Sully Erna." The red haired one answered obviously obsessed with men.

"Sully? The lead singer of Godsmack?" The smart, sensible one of the two questioned. "You've thought he's been hot since you were in ninth grade and now you're twenty years old! That's pathetic!" She exclaimed.

"At least I didn't think Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter was hot." Sara retorted, defending herself.

"Ugh," uttered Heather, completely annoyed. "Did you manage to do any research at all?"

"Yes," replied Sara. "In fact, I found it suspicious how it seemed like some of our cases were gone before we got there. I think we might have a hunter on our hands."

"A hunter?" questioned the smarter one of the two. "But who?"

"There are a lot of hunters but these are some pretty freaky cases and I can only think of a few hunters who get into the freaky stuff." Sara explained, displaying she could do research if she wanted to.

"Any ideas about which hunter you think it is?" Heather asked curiously and looking really interested.

"The Winchesters," Sara replied, sounding slightly scared.

Heather's expression didn't really change like her friend's did. "Why is that a bad thing though?" She wondered out of curiosity.

"You know why." The scared looking one answered.

At this moment, they heard a clattering sound as if something had fell over and landed on the floor. "We better get out of here." Sara suggested. Just like that, the two women grabbed their possessions and left the library rather quickly.

Dean and Sam Winchester appeared from out of the shadows. They had been hiding and eavesdropping on the whole conversation the two women had. The noise came from Sam knocking over something in the dark. "Nice going Stepford boy." Dean teased.

"Shut up." Sam retorted as the two walked over to the two computers the women had been using.

"At least it explains why the door was already unlocked," stated Dean as he sat down in the computer chair which Sara, the guy crazy one, had been sitting in.

"They've also heard of us, Dean," added Sam as he sat down in Heather's computer chair, the one so set on researching, kind of like Sam. "Do you think they are hunters?"

"I'm not sure, but by the look on the one chick's face, she appeared scared by us," he explained, typing in something on the computer. "My guess would be a demon."

Sam gave Dean a look like he was retarded. "Why would a demon break into a library to do research?" He asked, thinking how stupid that would be.

"Maybe they're a couple of lesbian demons who get off on researching in libraries." Dean suggested with a dirty grin on his face.

"That's disgusting," stated Sam as he appeared disgusted while he tried bringing up the information Heather had found. "I don't think so. They were researching the same thing as us."

"They find anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"Just the same stuff we already knew and an address of the last victim." He answered, writing down the address on a small piece of paper.

"Good. We can check it out." Dean suggested, looking at something on his computer.

Sam turned off his computer and glanced at Dean's monitor to only see a picture of some guy. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked with his voice sounding annoyed.

"I looked up that Sully Erna guy. No way is he hot," said Dean. "The lead singer of Godsmack? I bet they suck. Classic Rock like Metallica is the way to go."

"Get a life, Dean." Sam commented, leaning over and turning off the computer.

"I'm serious. Metallica, Van Halen, Led Zeppelin. Those were good bands." Dean explained, not shutting up.

"And all this time I thought you liked Cher." Sam joked with a grin on his face.

Dean slapped Sam on the back of the head. "At least that's better then your Nsync CD collection." He teased, starting to head towards the door.

"I do not have an Nsync CD collection!" Sam retorted, trailing behind Dean as they walked out to the 1967 black Chevy Impala.

"Shut up and get in the car, bitch," Dean demanded, opening the door and getting into the driver's side seat.

"Jerk." Sam said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Dean put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. He grinned as the engine roared with life. "Oh yeah. Listen to that baby." He said, tapping the steering wheel with his hand.

"Just go to the address," Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother's behavior and shoving the piece of paper into Dean's hands that had the address on it.

Dean looked at the address and then put the car into gear. He pulled out of the library's parking lot and started driving on the road. "I think it's only a couple of blocks from here," he mentioned while steering the wheel. "There isn't much besides hills and tumbleweeds anyways."

"Yeah. North Dakota isn't the most interesting place on the planet," confessed Sam, displaying his lack of interest in the place. "What are we going to do if those two women are at the house?"

Dean made a right hand turn onto a side street called Schoulster Avenue. "We will play it cool and maybe I'll shag one of them." He smirked.

Sam groaned in disgust and then pointed to a clay-colored home. The house looked fairly new with clay colored siding, white shutters, and a white front door. The houses on either side of it had space between them, having an actual yard to do things in.

Dean pulled the car in front of the house and turned off the ignition. He noticed a red Ford Mustang convertible, one of a newer make, had also been parked in front of the house. "I would say they already beat us here and their car sucks." He stated, stepping out of the car and closing the door quietly so they wouldn't be heard.

Sam did the same and he looked at the Ford Mustang for a moment. "It's not the most convenient car for a hunter." He admitted.

Dean slowly and quietly walked up to the front door with Sam trailing right behind him. Once the both of them reached the front door, Dean slowly turned the doorknob and sure enough, the door had been unlocked. Dean put a finger to his lip to tell Sam to be quiet and then he carefully opened the door so he wouldn't make a sound.

The two brothers stepped inside, watching their every step, even though the house was rather dark. Dean quietly shut the front door and then walked forward. He had planned on entering the living room, but he heard the voices of the two women. Instead, he tiptoed his way into a hallway of the house and hid there with Sam. He peaked his head around the corner to see the two women.

The two women were searching the library in the house for information about the latest victim. Heather, the smarter one, who tended to do the research, sat at the computer in the living room. The other one named Sara, searched through the computer desk drawers to find papers with information. "This girl was incredibly boring," stated Heather while typing on the keyboard. "Her Myspace says she is nineteen years old and was attending Bismarck Community College for Veterinarian Technician."

Sara continued to search the drawers until she pulled out a small brown book. "Bingo," she said, opening up the book. "We have a diary."

"Anything interesting?" Heather asked, giving up her research on the computer.

Sara skimmed the diary until she found an interesting entry. "Chad is becoming impatient about sex. If only he knew I was still a virgin," she read before looking up at her friend. "I think I know what happened to this Rachel chick."

"A virgin sacrifice demon or something?" Heather questioned.

No response came from Sara. She seemed to be staring towards the direction where Sam and Dean had been hiding, even though she couldn't see them. Heather noticed her friend's silence and glanced where Sara had been looking before turning back to her friend. "Sara? Are you alright?" Heather asked with a look of concern on her face.

Her friend looked at her as if she had shaken her trance off. "Yes. Let's get out of here and head back to the hotel." Sara suggested, setting the diary down on the desk.

Heather nodded and then the two girls left the house and drove off in their Ford Mustang. Dean and Sam had managed to not be seen and they came out of hiding after the women left. "It looks like they did the research for us." Dean stated.

"Yes, but it's like the one knew we were here," stated Sam. "Do you think she's one of the children like me?"

"I doubt it considering we know how that turned out," answered the older brother of the two. "She's probably a demon."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Let's head back to the hotel." He suggested.

The two brothers left the house and hopped into the Impala. Dean drove his baby all the way back to the hotel where the brothers were met with a surprise. Dean pulled the car into the parking lot, parking a little ways down from a red Ford Mustang. "You've got to be kidding me. They're at the same hotel as us." He stated.

"We could try and find them." Sam suggested.

"Screw that," said Dean, blowing off the idea. "I'm going to the bar next door."

"You do that. I'll stay here at the hotel." Sam stated before exiting the car and going into hotel room number three.

Dean walked over to the bar, which was next to the hotel and just the way Dean liked it. As he entered, he scanned the room, mainly to see a bunch of shady male characters. There were a couple of women in the bar who were wearing black leather jackets, obviously being some type of biker chick. Seeing nothing that caught Dean's interest, he walked over to the bar, sat down in a stool, and ordered a beer. As he took the first drink of his beer, a woman he recognized walked into the bar.

A few minutes ago, the two mysterious women, Heather and Sara, were in their hotel room. Heather came out of the bathroom wearing a tight par of jeans and a pink t-shirt, which read, "I'm a virgin, but this is an old t-shirt." The shirt clung to her curves, making her boobs look like they would pop out.

Sara glanced at her and smirked. "Going to the bar I presume?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Of course," grinned Heather. "You coming?"

"Nah," replied the boy crazy one as if the two had switched roles. "I think I will stay here, watch some crazy movie, and possibly raid the vending machines."

"Suit yourself," said Heather, strutting towards the door and leaving the room. She walked to the bar next door, which was called The Wild Goose. As she entered, she noticed a guy sitting at the bar whose eyes were on her. She walked over to him and sat down right next to him. "Is it just me or do your eyes look like they're going to pop out of your head?" She grinned before ordering a drink.

Dean Winchester stared at her and turned on his charm. "That's not the only thing that will pop out." He smirked perversely as he checked her out.

Heather looked at him neither appearing impressed or shocked. "Is that your attempt to woo me?" She asked, half-amused and playing hard to get.

"I don't have to woo you baby. I just have to take you back to my room and shag the living daylights out of you." He said, smirking and raising his eyebrows in a you-know-you-want-me kind of way.

"Let's put it to the test then." She suggested, standing up from her barstool and taking one last sip of her beer.

Dean stood up and threw some money down onto the bar to pay for the beers. "Follow me." He stated before he started to walk away. He led her away from the bar and back to his hotel room. He opened up the door and gestured for her to go in. "After you." He offered.

Heather smiled at him and started to enter the room. As she did, Dean pulled a gun out of his pocket and hit her on the back of the head with it. She fell to the ground and laid there in unconsciousness. Sam was in the room and he watched in horror. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked with his voice elevated.

"This is one of the girls from the library." Dean answered, grabbing Heather under the arms and dragging her to an empty chair. He sat her down into the chair before he grabbed some rope out of one of the bags. He tied her wrists and ankles to the chair tightly.

"Are you nuts?" Sam exclaimed. "What if her friend goes looking for her?"

"I'm counting on it," he replied. "I want to know who they are."

Sam just rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I won't have any part in this." He explained.

"I was more the recreational one anyways." Dean grinned.

Sam just shook his head and exited the room. He knew Dean was nuts so he planned on getting away for a while. He walked over to some nearby vending machines and put a dollar in one. He entered the buttons for a Snickers but the machine didn't release the chocolaty candy bar. He raised his fist and pounded the machine, but it was no use. "Piece of crap!" He exclaimed, becoming upset over a candy bar.

Footsteps came up behind Sam and then a hand appeared from the side and tapped the machine twice. The candy bar fell from its slot and Sam turned to see a woman. His eyes went wide as he recognized her as Sara, the other girl and the friend of the girl Dean had tied up to a chair in their room.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" She asked with a grin on her face as she noticed his eyes were wide.

Sam's eyes looked to her feet to see a pair of black leather boots. As he lifted his eyes higher, he saw she was wearing black leather pants and a black top, which dipped down, in the middle to show off the top of her cleavage. Eventually, his eyes met hers. "N-no," he stuttered.

"You might want to grab your candy bar before it melts." Sara suggested, smirking.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Sam replied like a dork. He turned around and reached his hand into the slot to pull out the candy bar. After he grabbed it, he moved aside to the pop machine. He stood there, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye since he recognized her.

As Sam watched her, she lifted up the back of her top, revealing a shotgun. Sam's heart raced slightly in fear and he gulped. Sara pulled the shotgun out from the back of her pants and looked at Sam.

"Woah." He said, looking startled. "Don't do anything you will regret."

Sara stared at him and pointed the shotgun off to her side, nowhere near Sam. She pulled the trigger and the shotgun went off.

Sam looked to where she had fired to see a man disappear like a black cloud. His head shot back to her quickly. "What's in that gun?" He asked, knowing that person disappeared like a spirit.

"I think you know." She said blankly.

"Who are you?" How did you know that demon was there?" He started asking all the questions.

"More importantly, I need to warn my friend." She stated before walking back towards her hotel room.

A scared look came over Sam's face. "She's not there. My brother has her in our hotel room." He confessed as he followed quickly behind.

Sara stormed off quickly towards their hotel room. Somehow she knew which number it was and kicked down the door. Just as she entered, she witnessed Dean hitting her friend across the face. "You son of a bitch!" Sara shouted before grabbing Dean and shoving him up against the wall. She stepped back a bit and lifted up her leg to press her foot against his throat. Her eyes turned black and she waved her hand towards the ropes tied around her friend's wrists and legs. Somehow the ropes became untied. "I don't play well with others." She said through her teeth as she glared at Dean with her black eyes.

"Sam! A little help!! She's a demon!" Dean shouted as he was pinned up against the wall.

Sara removed her foot and Dean still remained against the wall as if some power kept him there. She turned to face Sam and saw that he had the Colt pointed at her. "If I wanted to kill your brother, he would be dead by now." She stated, calming down a bit and her eyes returning back to normal. "And for your information, I'm only half demon. I figured you would know something about that, considering you have demon blood in you, Sam."

Sam's eyes went wide. "How do you know that?"

"I can sense anyone who has even the slightest bit of demon blood in them." She answered.

All of a sudden, Dean could move away from the wall. Sara turned to Heather and looked at her. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Luckily, Dean hits like a girl." Heather stated, giving Dean a look.

"I do not!" Dean shouted.

"Listen," demanded Sam. "There are some things the four of us need to discuss like the fact that we are all after the same thing. We have been finding some of the same things you two have."

"As long as you two promise to play nice." Sara smirked. "But keep in mind that I never play nice." She sat down quietly on the bed and waited to listen to what the two guys had to say.

Heather sat next to Sara on the bed while the two guys stood there. The fun would soon begin and they would start to learn about each other, possibly kick some ass, and piss off the beings of hell. They were going to stir things up.


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed Blood

"I want answers, and I want them now." Dean demanded of the two women, Heather and Sara, after the events that had just taken place. Dean had tied Heather up to a chair in order to get information, hitting her a few times in the process, but Sara had displayed demon powers to them all. He wanted answers about this and why they were on this hunt at the same time as Sam and him.

Sara scoffed at Dean and walked over to the window. Apparently she didn't feel like having a discussion after all. One of her biggest pet peeves was people who told her what to do and demanded things from her. She had learned at an early age to never let people boss you around, unless it meant life or death, or the life of someone you cared about. The only person Sara cared about was Heather, which meant her life had been pretty lonely, and she wasn't going to let two guys like Sam and Dean ruin her life, no matter how crappy it seemed.

Heather glanced at her friend for a moment before looking at Dean. She knew what was going on and didn't question it. She would be the mediator for the group, explaining things Sam and Dean would want to know, and hopefully gaining some information for herself about Sam and Dean. Sara and her were there for a reason, to help people, and they weren't about to let Sam and Dean get in the way, even if they tried. Far worse things had happened to them in the past, and far worse things were already in the process of happening for little things like being beaten up or told what to do to get in the way.

"I'm waiting." Dean said impatiently like a stubborn child. "I want to know what your deal is, especially with demon bitch over there by the window."

"First of all, no one is allowed to call her bitch but me." Heather stated. "Second, she is not a demon. She's half demon."

Sam wrinkled his forehead in confusion and curiosity. "Half demon? We haven't exactly met anyone who is half demon."

"That's because she's full of shit, Sam. There is no such thing as being half demon. I'm pretty sure dad or Bobby would have mentioned it to us. Plus, we would have run into one before now." Dean explained in disbelief.

Sam thought about the idea for a moment. "Is she like me? I had a demon bleed into me so I have demon blood in me." He explained, wondering if other instances like his had happened, but had been done by different demons.

Heather shook her head. "No. She has a demon father and a mortal mother. She was born that way."

Dean just chuckled. "What kind of crazy bitch has a kid with a demon?" He asked as if he thought it was some type of made up story.

Sara finally turned away from the window and glared at Dean. "One that was tricked into it, you dumb fuck. She couldn't have children and said that he could give her one but would come back for the child when she was 16. Unfortunately, she didn't want to give me up so the demon bastard killed her. Is that good enough of an explanation for you?" She asked sarcastically.

Sam looked at her with sympathy. "Was it Azazel, because our mother made a similar deal, except he bled into me when I was 6 months old?"

"No. That was not his name and I'm not in the mood to share it with you." She said rudely before turning back to the window, allowing Heather to continue the conversation. This was a touchy situation for Sara, it always had been. Her demonic father was not something she cared to chat about, except maybe with Heather. Heather knew who her father was, knew the whole story, but that was because they learned to trust each other over time. They cared about each other and were more like sisters than friends.

Sam continued to focus his eyes on Sara. "How did you know that I was there in the library?" He asked, remembering how Sara seemed to sense someone else was there. "It was as if you could sense our presence."

She did not turn to look at him but only continued to stare out the window. "I can sense people who have even the slightest bit of demon blood in them."

"Let me guess, perks of the job right?" Dean asked sarcastically. "So you guys are what, on the same case as us? You drive around in a red Mustang convertible. It's not the most convenient of cars. Do you use trust fund money to bankroll your operation?"

Heather glared at Dean for a moment. "My father is a general that works for the government," she answered. "As of late, the government has been trying to step in and help with all of the supernatural issues going on. They have actually contained some demons and other creatures but we have been trained, so they bankroll our operation, as you would say so that we can kick ass."

Dean raised his hand and pointed a finger at Sara. "Then how come they haven't locked that bitch up?!"

"Because she's not like them," Heather responded. "She fights to stop the evil; not become it. I've known her since we were kids and she wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. You can go ahead and claim that she's evil if you want, but you should look at your own brother before you pass judgment."

Sara, who was still by the window, leaned down slightly, one hand clutching the windowsill, while the other clutched her stomach. Heather glanced over to her before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Her friend looked up at her with reassurance. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, but it wasn't convincing since she collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Heather swore. "Someone help me get her to the bed."

Sam stepped over to her and easily scooped her up in his muscular arms before laying her down gently on the bed. Beads of sweat had formed on Sara's forehead and she moaned in discomfort for some odd reason. "What's wrong with her?" Sam asked in wonderment.

Heather quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe that was full of a blue liquid. "Her demon half has become too powerful. It is slowly killing her human half. This will suppress it for now. The government created it." She explained before popping the cover off of the syringe and pushing the plunger to make sure all the air was out of the needle. "You may have to hold her down."

Tapping a couple of fingers against the crease in Sara's arm, she tried to find a vein to plunge the needle into quickly. After finding one that was ready, she pointed the needle at an angle and slid it into her vein before pushing the plunger to send the blue liquid into her bloodstream. Heather quickly retracted the needle and threw it into the trash.

A few seconds after the serum had entered Sara's bloodstream, her body started to convulse by moving up and down. She screamed out in pain and clenched her fists as if the serum were causing her extreme agony and coursed through her veins with a burning sensation. "Jesus." Sam cursed as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her down and steady her slightly.

Heather quickly pulled out another syringe and gave Sara the dose. After a couple of minutes, Sara's body settled down and the convulsions stopped. Sam looked at her sympathetically, wondering what it must be like to have something trying to take her over, even the parts of her that were still human. He had demon blood in him, and over time it had become more powerful because of his dealings with Ruby, but for the most part, he was still human.

Dean had been watching the whole scene in horror. "What the hell just happened? Why didn't the first dose work?" He asked, wanting some answers for the awkward thing he just saw.

"The serum isn't working like it used to," she answered. "It's not suppressing her demon half from taking over her human half like it used to. She's building an immunity to it so sometimes we have to double the dosage, but if she doesn't get help soon, she might die."

Sara moaned softly and opened her eyes. Beads of sweat had collected more on her forehead, dampening her hair.

Heather looked at her softly with concern, wondering how much longer her friend could last like this. "You need to take care of this and you know how."

"No." She stated sternly. "We have too much evil to go after and we don't know what it would do."

"What the hell are you two on about now?" Dean asked, feeling so lost and left out of the conversation.

"None of your damn business." Sara snarled at him before turning to Sam. "Thanks."

Sam gave her a quick grin before Dean grabbed him by the arm. "I need to speak with you outside."

The two Winchesters walked outside, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Dean stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking up at his brother with obvious distress spread across his face. "We should get the hell out of here, Sam, or end that bitch in there. We don't know what she is really like and that is some messed up shit going on."

"They didn't even hurt us, not even after you hurt Heather. Sara could have easily killed you, but all she did was release her friend," Sam explained before running his fingers through his hair. "They could actually be useful. Maybe," he paused for a moment, "Sara could show me how to control my powers."

"Are you nuts?!" Dean shouted at his little brother. "Her own damn powers are killing her! There is no way she can help you control them!"

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. "Listen, it's not her fault that the demon half is starting to kill her. That doesn't mean she can't control them and I don't see why I can't learn from her. They're also on the same case as us so I don't see why we can't work together. If they don't prove to be useful after we finish up with this case, then we can leave them here and go our separate ways."

"Fine, but if that demon freak kills me, I'm so coming back and haunting your ass." Dean said being snarky.

Sam grinned at him like it was a challenge. "I'll have my rock salt ready." He opened the door and stepped back into the room to see that Sara was now sitting up on the bed.

Dean groaned in agony since he hated to have to admit this. "We think that maybe we should work together on this case."

"You might want to sound more enthusiastic next time." Sara said, snapping at him slightly.

"I said we could work together, it doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean cracked back at her. He hated having to work with someone who was half demon. He never even liked Ruby, and secretly he knew the things that Sam was doing with Ruby. A part of him was worried that Sam would end up with Sara, and she would end up doing the same things Ruby did. Dean felt like a part of him had already lost his brother, and this wouldn't help in his opinion, but he hoped they could ditch the girls after the case.

"Let's just share the information that both of us have gathered." Sam offered, trying to keep the piece between all four of them.

"You've been on the trail like us," Heather stated. "It's obvious that it is a demon that somehow sacrifices virgins."

"Well duh! And I am all for helping virgins!" Dean exclaimed like a school boy.

The other three just rolled their eyes. "We need to do some more research, perhaps talk to some family of those who have disappeared." Sam suggested.

"I'm not in the research mood." Dean stated to his brother. "You and black eyed girl can go do that. I'm staying here and watching some TV."

Sam furrowed his brow at his brother. "Fine." He looked over at Sara. "You want to go with me?"

Sara stared at Sam and then glanced at Heather, trying to read Heather's expression for whether or not she should go.

Heather nodded. "Go. I'll be fine. Like I said, he hits like a girl." She smirked.

Sara glared at Dean as a warning and then she looked at Sam. "Let's go." She left the hotel room with Sam right behind her. "We can take the convertible." She said as if it were almost an order than a statement. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the keys, hitting the button that unlocked the door.

The two sat into the convertible and Sara put the key into the ignition, bringing the car to life. "Where to?"

"Albert Kinwood's house." Sam replied quietly. He then gave her the address to the place.

After that bit of information, Sara took off and Dean and Heather were left in the hotel room. "Want to watch some paper view?" Dean asked before snatching the remote.

"I had something else in mind." Heather said suggestively before licking her lips. She stepped up to Dean, grabbed him, and kissed him hard on the lips. For some reason, Dean didn't resist her attempts. He kissed her back with just as much passion, but something wasn't right about this.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeking Power

Two bodies laid in the hotel room, naked and covered in beads of sweat. Heather and Dean had just had sex, not knowing why they did. They were two consenting adults but for some reason, they had committed an act they never had thought they would. Two strangers having sex was weird enough as it is, even though Dean had sex with many women like this, but this time it was different. It felt as if their bodies were not in their own control.

Heather's chest rose and fell as she looked into the eyes of the man she had just copulated with. Dean looked back at her and rubbed her shoulder gently with his hand. "Wow," he said. "That was pretty good."

A chuckle came from Heather. "Yeah, you too," she replied simply. "It's really weird though. It felt like we didn't have control over our own bodies like something was pushing us to do this."

"Isn't it supposed to feel like we're not in control?" Dean questioned with a smirk on his lips.

Heather grinned and leaned in to kiss Dean again. A couple of minutes of heavy kissing, the two lost control of their bodies again, lust and passion taking them over and driving them over the edges of their reality.

Meanwhile, Sam and Sara were in the convertible headed towards the house of Albert Kinwood. Sara sat behind the steering wheel, directing the car down certain roads so they could reach their destination. She remained silent most of the way until Sam decided to open his mouth and talk about something that Sara knew was coming, something she would never agree to.

"Listen," Sam requested softly. "I know you have all of these powers and you seem to be able to control them. I know that you don't know me either but I was thinking that maybe you could help me control mine, manage them better." He explained with his head turned to her, waiting for a response. His heart beat a little faster for fear that he might be rejected.

The car accelerated in speed after Sam asked that question. "I know that I don't know you, but I'm not going to help you control something you don't understand either," she state with judgment. "The powers come from something evil, something you don't want to mess with. I was born this way. My body was meant to withstand this kind of thing, yours was not. You may think that you're helping people by using the powers, but you're not. You're just hurting yourself and the more you hurt yourself, the closer you get to hurting other people."

"Sounds like you know a thing or two about hurting people from the way you talk." Sam guessed by the way her explanation seemed to drawl on.

Sara clenched the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning snow white. "It's not the powers that caused me to hurt people, it was my emotions," she answered quietly. "There are certain things that can set you off and cause you to turn evil."

"So just because you couldn't keep them under control when your emotions went haywire, you won't help me learn to control mine?" He questioned with slight bitterness in his voice.

Sara turned to face Sam, her eyes a pitch black color now. Her eyes were off of the road but the car managed to stay directly on path as if she were controlling it with her demon powers. "Don't you dare talk about controlling powers," she hissed at him. "I can smell that demon bitch's blood pumping through you. Don't' think I don't know."

Sam's mouth opened and closed as if he were struggling for the words to say to her. "You don't understand." Was all that mumbled out of his mouth while he turned back to face the road.

"All power hungry people lose in the end. They always want more power and the more they want, the more they are willing to do more drastic things to get it. The more drastic, the more likely they are to fall," Sara explained before turning her attention back to the road and making a right hand turn. "Just look at Hitler."

"You actually want to compare me to that?" Sam questioned in disbelief. "You demons are always the same."

"Look who's talking," Sara retorted as she finally pulled into the driveway of Albert Kinwood's house.

"I'm not a demon."

"Close enough," she stated "demons are always the same. They want power and are out for themselves. That's the only two reasons you asked me for help. You have to realize that every hero in history was typically an average nobody. You don't see demons saving the world."

"What's your excuse then?" He asked, becoming irritated with her right versus wrong speeches.

"I didn't choose to be like this. I was born this way and I'm still half human." She defended herself before stepping out of the car.

"I didn't choose to be infected with demon blood either." Sam defended himself this time.

"Yes, but you chose to drink demon blood now so you do have choices," she explained, discrediting him.

Sam didn't say a word as he stepped out of the car. He knew she was right to a certain degree but she would never understand his reasoning. After Dean had been pulled out of hell, he hadn't been the same. Dean seemed unwilling to go on certain hunts or do certain things. Sam learned why after Dean confessed to torturing souls and enjoying doing so in hell. However, Sam assumed Dean would move on and return to as normal as possible after being through such a travesty, but Sam was wrong.

Dean didn't move on and he remained in the same emotional state for some time now. Dean didn't want to go after Lilith, but the more Sam saw his brother emotionally drained, the more Sam wanted to end Lilith. The longer he had to put up with Dean like this, the more demon blood he drank, the more power he wanted to just end it all. He had to be strong because Dean wasn't, but sometimes Sam questioned himself and asked if he was being the right kind of strong.

Walking up to the door of the somewhat dilapidated house, Sam knocked on the door. They waited for several seconds and didn't hear anyone stirring inside the house. Sam tried to peak into the window next to the door but the house appeared dark and dormant. "I don't think anyone is home." Sam stated obviously.

"There is now." Sara grinned as the door mysteriously opened "That's how you use powers."

Sam walked into the house first, his gun raised in his hands. His dad and Dean had always taught him to be precautious and hold his gun steady. Anything could pop out and surprise them at anytime, even the hit on the head he just received. He fell to the floor and heard muffled screams behind him. Someone had gotten the jump on them.

Sam's head throbbed with confusion. He tried to force himself up but everything went black. Little did he know, their attacker wasn't interested in him. The attacker had left him there on the floor while Sara had been grabbed from behind, her screams muffle by the chloroform filled rag that was held against her mouth and nose. The odorless fumes entered her lungs and it wasn't too long before she met the same blackness as Sam and fell limply into her attacker's arms.

Later, Sam's eyes started to slowly open. His vision was hazy but he managed to clear his vision after blinking several times. He groaned in pain from the throbbing knot on the back of his head. Deciding that he had waited long enough, Sam forced himself to his feet. He staggered a moment since his equilibrium had been thrown off due to the blow to his head. Glancing around the house, Sam noticed it remained dark and the front door was wide open. There was also one other thing missing. "Sara?" He questioned out loud.

After not receiving a response, Sam cursed under his breath and stumbled outside. Luckily, the convertible was still there so he hopped in. He had to hotwire it because Sara had the keys. Once he managed to get the car started, he drove back to the hotel, knowing that he would need the help of Dean and Heather on this case.

Sam quickly parked the car and walked up to the hotel room once he arrived. He opened the door but he wasn't ready for the shock his eyes would receive. "Oh my god!" He shouted in disgust as he saw heather and Dean in bed together. He quickly covered his eyes with his hand.

The two in the bed scurried for their clothes. "You could knock before entering!" Dean shouted at his brother.

"Well, we have more problems right now than your current nudity." Sam explained before turning around to avoid their nakedness

The two dressed frantically before telling Sam he could turn around. "Tell us what's going on." Dean demanded before he looked around as if he knew something was missing. Heather beat him to it though.

"Where's Sara?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Sam briefly explained what happened before giving them a look of accusation. "I see you two are fine though. More than fine."

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Dean teased with a grin.

"Actually, we're not fine," heather confessed. "This is all connected. Dean and I felt like we didn't have control over our bodies. We were slaves to lust in a way and Sara is taken. Plus, we have a virgin sacrifice demon on our hands. I don't think all of this is coincidence."

"There is no way Sara is a virgin with the way she dresses so why would they take her?" Dean commented with a question. He always had to say a sarcastic comment even if it was to mask his emotions.

"Maybe the demon feeds off of lust," theorized heather. "It could have known we were onto it so it put the whammy on Dean and me, also giving itself an energy boost to do whatever it has planned."

"And if it's onto us, then it could have taken Sara to send a message or use her as bait. Perhaps if you two were more near the demon, it would gain more power from your lust." Sam added to the theory.

"I think the real question is how we find her without falling into their trap." Dean stated, not caring too much for the details and worrying more about the actions.

"You two simply have to keep a distance and learn to control yourselves," Sam suggested. "As for where she is, it can't be too far from the house we were at. I think there might have been an abandoned warehouse not too far from there. It's also kind of close to the homes of the missing people."

"That's our best bet." Heather said before walking to the door. "Dean, you're driving."

"I never give up a chance to drive my baby!" Dean explained as he walked out to his car and hopped into the driver's seat. Heather and Sam just rolled their eyes at Dean's comment.

Sam sat in the passenger set and heather sat in the back as dean roared the engine to life. He pulled out of the parking lot, Metallica's Enter Sandman blaring on the radio. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove towards the warehouse. "Let's kick some evil ass!" He exclaimed with excitement. Unfortunately, the three of them didn't know the kind of trouble they were about to walk into.


	4. Chapter 4: Caged

Dean decided it was best to turn off the car and park it a block away from the warehouse. The three carried the typical weapons on them as they walked the rest of the way there. Dean had his typical 9mm in his back pocket. It was his second baby and he knew his gun never misfired unless he was under the effects of a cursed rabbit's foot.

All three approached quietly and carefully to avoid drawing attention to themselves. The warehouse didn't look out of the ordinary, just rundown and abandoned like an abandoned warehouse typically would look. Dean scoped out the place to look for the best entrance. There was a window open a crack in the back and Dean peaked in to see several people even though the lighting was dim.

Two people were chained to the far wall, one male and one female. Dean figured the woman was Rachel and the man was Albert Kinwood, the two virgins up for sacrifice. There were also three other people standing around. Two were next to the captives, most likely bodyguards for the captives to make sure they didn't' escape. Another man stood in the middle of the warehouse, an altar in front of him. Dean couldn't make out the contents on the table but as he glanced further he saw a big iron cage and a figure lying at the bottom. Only one guess was all Dean needed and he didn't need it.

After seeing enough, Dean turned to heather and Sam. "We have problems. Three demonic problems."

"I'll have to use my powers," Sam stated to Dean.

"No. We can do exorcisms," Dean suggested sternly. "I don't like it when you use your powers."

"It's not up for negotiation. There are too many peoples' lives at risk." Sam defended.

"Yours included!" Dean shouted.

With that said, Sam stalked past Dean and entered the warehouse through the main entrance. The lackey demons ran at Sam first while the main demon tried to throw Sam across the room but his powers had no effect on Sam. Raising a hand at the first demon quickly, Sam pulled the demon out, the black cloud escaping the mouth of the human the demon possessed and entering the ground as it made its one way ticket to hell.

The second demon reached Sam in a matter of seconds, but Sam quickly reacted by pulling the demon out. This drained him since he rarely pulled to demons out in a row. Usually it was just one.

Dean watched his brother in horror for a moment, knowing that Sam could pull demons out, but it still freaked him out every time. He ran at the main demon with a shotgun in his hands. Rock salt was in the chamber so he fired it at the demon, knowing it would hurt it but not do any damage. Also, he really didn't want his brother pulling out another demon.

The main demon, which possessed some middle-aged man dressed in black, grinned at Dean evilly. "Foolish boy," he cracked before waving his hand and sending Dean into a nearby wall.

Dean fell to the ground in a heap, dropping his shotgun in the process. Heather had been the last one in but she quickly ran over to Dean to help him up. Everyone seemed to forget that Sara was still locked up in the cage.

Sam walked over to the cage just as Sara was waking up. She lifted her head slowly, glaring up at the demon and ignoring Sam. "Get out of the way," she growled at him.

The cage started to rattle loudly as Sara forced herself to her feet. Sam stood back, unsure if the rattling had been caused by Sara or the last demon standing. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up from her nap." The demon grinned.

"Looks like someone could use some beauty sleep, you ugly son of a bitch." She spat at him.

The demon smirked at her and then laughed evilly. "Daddy says hello by the way."

Sara bared her teeth at him and her eyes turned pitch black as she raised her hand, squeezed her hand together, making a fist, and then jerking her arm downward fast. "Sara says go to hell." She said through clenched teeth, forcing the demon out in a fraction of a second, quicker than Sam ever pulled a demon out.

Sam stared at her in wonder, still wishing she would teach him more now than ever. He stepped up to the cage Sara was in and examined it. "There doesn't seem to be a lock anywhere." He explained, still trying to find one.

"Let me handle it. Help Heather get the guy and girl out of here." She ordered before the cage rattled again, answering Sam's question about who had been rattling it the first time around.

Sam walked over to the guy who was still chained to the wall. He easily picked the lock and helped the guy to his feet. Heather had helped the girl down, leaving Dean by himself but he had insisted on her helping the victim. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Heather asked Rachel, the victim whose journal they had read back at her house.

"No," she replied in a whisper. "I just want to go home."

"Alright, but if you feel off in any way, go to a hospital." Heather urged while Sam had the same conversation with the guy, Albert.

After a few minutes, the victims had been escorted out and were on their own way. Once they were gone and Heather and Sam had come back, Sara started to make the front of the cage shake frantically with her powers. Her eyes remained pitch black and anger flowed through her veins. "I'm not a fucking animal." She growled as the cage shook louder and harder.

Without warning, the front of the iron cage flew off and onto the floor a few feet away. A bit of blood dripped from Sara's nose as she stepped out of the cage. Raising her hand to her nose, she brushed the blood away, only leaving a small smear.

Heather looked at Sara with worry. "Do you need your serum?" She asked.

Sara's eyes returned to their normal brown color. "No. The nose bleed is from exhausting my powers."

"It happens." Sam stated, remembering when his bled the first time he pulled a demon out and when he pulled out Samhain.

"It rarely happens to me." Sara glared at him. "It only happened because the cage was melted shut with a blow torch, not locked.

"It doesn't matter. We should head back to the hotel." Heather suggested, helping Dean again by having him put his weight on her.

"Yes. Dean needs some patching up." Sara informed them before heading towards the entrance.

"Look who's talking, Yoda." Dean joked, making a comment about her powers.

"Yoda was cool so I will take that as a compliment." Sara retorted walking past Dean and to the car.

Dean grumbled under his breath at her response while Heather helped him to the car. She slowly sat him down in the passenger seat. Heather sat in the back with Sara and Sam was stuck with the job of driving.

Sam glanced at his brother. "What about the people who were possessed? Are we just going to leave them here?" He asked curiously, knowing they probably needed help.

"They're fine. They will come to on their own and are not physically injured." Sara stated as she stared out the window in the back seat.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys before handing them to Sam. "So, tell us why that demon took you in the first place."

Sara and Heather exchanged knowing glances while Sam started the car. "He used me for bait." Sara replied quickly before they all headed back to the hotel.

Once the four of them arrived back at the hotel, they entered the room quietly. Dean walked on his own now, and he sat down on the bed, groaning in pain a little. Being thrown into a wall took the wind out of a person and typically made their entire body hurt. Sara quickly went to her bag of belongings and pulled out a jar of ointment, handing it to Dean. "If you have any cuts, put this on them. It will make them heal quicker." She suggested before sitting on the other bed in the room, keeping her distance from Dean since she knew he didn't like her, and she didn't care for him either.

"Why would I want to use anything you've touched?" He snapped at her before opening the jar and smelling the contents. He quickly pulled it away and made a disgusted face.

"I've used it too." Heather defended Sara, sitting down next to Dean. "Let me help you with it." She offered as there were only a couple of cuts on him anyways. They were both on his back since he had hit the wall that way. He lifted up his shirt and Heather rubbed a bit of the brown ointment into his cuts. Dean winced in pain but tried to suck it up so he didn't look like a wuss in front of Heather.

Standing in the middle of the room still, Sam addressed the group casually. "I think it's time we discuss what we are going to do now that we solved the problem in this town. I suggest that the four of us stick together and keep working together."

Dean looked up at Sam in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He questioned. "This is where we go our separate ways."

Sam huffed at him. "Why? Because you say so?" He asked rhetorically, disliking that his brother acted like the boss at times. Sam became his own person during the summer without the help of his brother.

Dean stood up and got in Sam's face. "No. I just know what you want to do. I know that you want to stick around so you can what? Try to learn from Sara and her powers?" Dean questioned as he shook his head in disapproval. "I'm not stupid Sam and I can tell when someone is so desperate that they've gone that far off the reservation."

While the two brothers argued, going over the pros and cons, or more of the dislikes about the situation, Heather walked over to the other bed and sat down next to Sara. She looked at her best friend, questioning what they should do themselves. Sara whispered quietly as she looked at Heather. "I think you should stick with Dean." She admitted while glancing over at the brothers, making sure they didn't hear her, but that was unlikely since they were yelling at the top of their lungs, now practically in an argument about how Dean was weak lately and Sam was always disappearing in the middle of the night.

"May I ask why?" Heather inquired, not showing how she felt about going with Dean one way or the other.

Sara stared at the ground with worry in her eyes. "Some serious shit is going to go down within the next few weeks. I can feel it. I can't explain how I feel it, or why, but I just can." She removed her gaze from the floor and turned to Heather. "If Sam goes evil, if he loses control of his powers, I have a better chance of stopping him than anyone else. Plus, if something bad does happen, we need to know where Dean is at just in case. That's why I want you staying with him. "

"Fine," Heather exasperated. "But how do we convince them to split up?"

"We come up with a diversion," Sara answered simply. "Keep your phone with you at all times in case I have to call you." She smirked before standing up and walking over to the boys. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The Winchesters turned to Sara and stopped arguing immediately. Heather stood up and walked over to the boys, stopping when she was standing next to Dean. "I agree with Dean."

Complete shock overcame Dean. "You do?" He questioned with his voice an octave higher as he was in disbelief.

All Heather did was nod while Sam glared at her in anger. "Fine. You can go off with your little bitch Dean, since all you know how to do is shag her the day after you meet her."

Dean shoved Sam backwards. "HEY!" He shouted in anger. "We were under the effects of that demon and she's not a bitch so back the hell off. The same could be said about you and your little demon whore."

"Maybe I will because I don't need your shit anymore!" Sam shouted back at his brother before grabbing his duffle bag and throwing his clothes into it. "Have a nice life Dean with your fling of the week."

"Right back at ya!" Dean exclaimed. "Have fun raising your demon puppies in hell." Dean quickly packed his belongings as well and went out to the Impala with Heather.

The girls didn't say a word to each other. Instead they just winked at each other, knowing their plan had worked.

Before Sam knew it, the Impala had revved to life and drove off down the road, leaving Sara and Sam in the hotel room by themselves. Sam sighed and clenched his teeth as he threw one last shirt into his bag. "So you're coming with me?" He asked Sara in wonder because she didn't want to help him control his powers.

"Yes, but I'm not going to give you what you want. I'm just always up for new company." She explained simply before grabbing her own bag.

Sam nodded, not arguing with her at this point since grief was starting to overcome him due to the separation of him and his brother. He had become upset with Dean for some time now since Dean didn't seem eager to get rid of Lilith or do a lot of things these days. Then again, Dean was still Sam's only living relative after everything they had been through, but after time, he guessed it just wasn't enough for them to stay together.

"Come on. We can take the Mustang." Sara suggested since it would be their only mode of transportation now that Dean had taken the Impala.

Sara walked outside to the convertible, throwing her bag in the backseat since no one would be sitting there. Sam followed behind her, also throwing his bag in. He took one last glance at the hotel before sitting in the passenger seat while Sara made herself comfortable behind the wheel. She started the engine and paused before taking off, looking at Sam. "Any idea where we are headed?"

"South Dakota." Sam answered simply before Sara pulled out of the hotel parking lot and headed towards the destination Sam stated. They left the hotel behind them, only visible in the rearview mirror as they drove off, leaving the town and all its bad memories and words behind as their next adventure awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5: Parting of the Ways

Dean and Heather sat in the Impala, not uttering a single word as Dean sped down the road at a deathly speed. His hands clenched the steering wheel so tight his knuckles wee white and his body was rigid and tense with anger. Heather read his physical vibes and almost felt too scared to say anything. "It's okay to say something," heather stated, knowing how he felt. She had gotten in a few spats with Sara throughout the years.

"There is nothing to say." Dean said through clenched teeth, his demeanor remaining the same.

"He's your brother. It's okay to be upset." Heather commented with a caring voice.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about then?" She asked curiously, hoping to take his mind off of his brother.

"You could tell me how you got into all of this. Hunting that is." Dean suggested as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

Heather thought a moment about her past and everything that had happened to her. Her life had been far from normal and definitely not easy, but a bit complicated to explain, or at least it was complicated in her mind. To others it might seem fairly simple. "I already told you that my father is a general who works for the government." Heather restated as she turned away from him, staring out the window.

Dean finally loosened his grip on the steering wheel and calmed down with the change of subject. "No, that explains your dad, not you."

"My dad is the main reason I do hunt," She explained. "He's the one who has always been obsessed with the supernatural, well, ever since my mother died."

"How did she die?" Dean asked without offering any sympathy. He wasn't known for being sympathetic, plus he didn't know the entire circumstances.

"Childbirth and yes I know that's not exactly supernatural, but he always had this theory that it was," she confessed. "When he couldn't prove it, he just focused his time and energy towards it, like he was chosen to do it, like it was his calling."

"I think all dads go a little crazy after their wife dies." He teased, considering his father took up hunting the supernatural after his mother died. Even Bobby became a hunter after he killed is possessed wife. However, no matter how obsessed those two men became, he admired them. As he his brother had mentioned before, his father could have been 'a little more tequila and a lot less hunting'.

Deciding to change the subject since she didn't have anything further to say about her father or why she had gotten into hunting, Heather decided to ask the whereabouts of their next hunt since Dean had taken off without mentioning it. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I have a couple of places in mind, but didn't give it too much thought as of yet." He replied while still driving. "I was thinking about South Dakota but I'm sure Sam is already doing that." Dean's face became grim again at the mention of Sam, but he tried to carry on by doing what he was born to do.

After a few hours on the road, Dean decided to stop at a hotel. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was sleeping in his car. It's not that he didn't love his car – because he definitely loved his baby – but he was a grown man and he felt cramped because of his height. Sam hated sleeping in the Impala more since he was a few inches taller than Dean, but Dean always laughed at Sam after awaking from a night of sleep in the Impala, mainly because Sam's knees would make a popping sound, and Dean just found it funny when something annoyed his brother.

Turning off the engine, the car quieted and Dean stepped out of the driver's seat, the door creaking slightly as he opened it before his feet were planted firmly on the hard cement. His first stop was the hotel's main office to buy a room with one of his many fake credit cards. He wondered if Heather knew about his credit card scams as he ignored the red blinking hotel sign which blinked because of a broken bulb. The Black Thorn hotel didn't seem like the greatest name for a hotel, but Dean was always glad to have a clean place to sleep and a place to take a hot shower, even though a few of the hotels Sam and him stayed had been questionable and he left feeling anything but clean.

After following his standard routine for renting a room, he walked back to the car with a room key. He saw Heather waiting with the bags already on her shoulder. Since he didn't' want her to suffer, not that he didn't think a girl could carry things, he went to room 18 and quickly unlocked the door. Then he grabbed a couple of bags from Heather and dropped them in the room, each one making a loud thud as they hit the floor.

Dean did the obvious routine that he typically followed with Sam by taking the bed closest to the door. He had always done this in order to watch out for his little brother, so in habit, he took the bed closest to the door again. Letting out a sigh of stress, he sat down on the end of the bed, putting his elbows on his legs and resting his head in his hands. Turning his head, he glanced over at Heather who sat quietly on her own bed. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, but continued without waiting for a response. "How do you know Sara?"

Heather sat on the other bed, the one farthest from the door, as her mind was lost in thought. "We went to high school together and knew each other in grade school as well. We met in first grade and our friendship was kind of off and on until 8th grade. We have been best friends since then."

"That's interesting," Dean said without actually sounding interested. "But that doesn't explain how you learned who she really was or got involved in the hunting with her."

"She is my best friend," Heather stated sternly, irritation in her voice. "When I found out, I was shocked but stood by her. I've stood by her through a lot. That's what friends and family do."

Dean's jaw clenched at her comment about sticking with family. "What exactly is a lot in your definition because sometimes you can only take so much from family?" He stated, staring right at her and making the tension between them heavier.

Turning away from Dean, Heather didn't respond for a minute. A silent tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away, making it obvious that she was crying. "I had a brother named Ben. We were all friends but one day something terrible happened." Heather paused a moment to inhale deeply and try to calm her emotions. "The three of us were in a car when we were hit by a drunk driver. My brother was driving because Sara had asked him to. Ben died and Sara wasn't the same after that."

Dean tried to be sympathetic, even though chick flick moments were never his thing, but at the same time, he wanted to know more so he talked in a low voice in order to not push her away. "What do you mean by she wasn't the same?" He asked softly.

Heather finally faced him with tears in her eyes because she didn't care about hiding anymore. "I mean she killed people. She killed the guy who hit us and his wife, mother, father, and everyone he ever cared about." She answered, wiping away her last few tears with her hand.

"And you're friends with her why?!" Dean exclaimed in disbelief.

Heather stood up and shouted at him in anger. "The cops didn't do shit and you don't understand. He was like a brother to her but she has tried to make up for her wrongs," she defended Sara's actions. "You haven't seen real evil until you've seen your best friend slaughter someone in vengeance and enjoy it." Her voice turned intense and her expression changed to one of fear.

Shaking his head and letting out a huff of disbelief, Dean glared at her. "That's your fault that you're scared since you're best friends with her. You should have wasted her a long time ago." He said, throwing in his opinion.

"I would never kill her and I can't hurt her," she confessed while trying to keep her cool with Dean's anger rising. "The angel's wouldn't be too happy if she died."

A look of shock overcame Dean as he stared at her frozen in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The angels found a way to stop her, to bring her back from the darkness." She let out the facts so suddenly.

Meanwhile, Sam and Sara pulled into the driveway of Bobby's junkyard. The rusty old cars were scattered around the backyard, some of the cars wrecked or missing pieces. "You might want me to talk to Bobby before you come in." Sam suggested, knowing the old man would have questions as he turned the car off.

"I'm fine." Sara stated calmly before grabbing her bags out of the backseat. Sam just grinned as he grabbed his, knowing this encounter with Bobby would be rather interesting.

The two walked up to the door, Sam in front of Sara to block Bobby's view of her. He didn't know how Bobby would react to Sara being half demon since he didn't even mention her on the phone to him.

After a couple of minutes, Bobby answered the door. "It sure is good to see you, Sam." He greeted kindly since Sam and Dean were like sons to him.

Sam entered the familiar house, revealing Sara once he stepped out of the way. She just walked right in, glanced around, and sat her bag down without being invited in. "Not bad." She commented about the house.

Bobby's eyes were on her like a vulture. "Sam, you care to explain who your friend is and where Dean is at?"

Sam focused on Bobby to make sure he wouldn't try anything. "She's a friend and Dean is off with someone else." He answered, giving the information to Bobby freely.

"What he means to say is that I'm a half demon, half human whose best friend his brother decided to shack up with." Sara interjected, acting if the situation was funny.

Bobby looked at Sam like he was stupid. "You let a demon into my home that you dumped your brother for? You got to give me a little more to go on then that, boy."

"Dean and I had a disagreement so we split up." Sam replied while looking at his father figure with gentle eyes, trying to let him know that he didn't want to talk about what had happened right this instance.

"Still doesn't explain the demon standing here in my house." Bobby said with his eyes still refocusing on her after Sam's attempt to ignore his explanation for leaving Dean elsewhere. Then he pulled out a flask of holy water and tossed some in her face.

Sara just wiped her face with her hand. "Oh it stings." She joked since it really didn't. "I'm half demon, not full demon. That stuff has no effect on me."

Bobby put away the flask and turned to Sam. "I think we should consult my books while you two are here. Don't here too much about half demons." He confessed, still leery of Sara but willing to give her a chance since she was with Sam and he had let Ruby help fix the Colt in the past, plus this girl was only half demon.

"We can worry about that later," Sam suggested. "What's this case you have for us?"

Walking over to his desk, Bobby pulled out a folder full of newspaper articles and other information. "Three deaths at a strip club. All three men had their hearts ripped out."

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked curiously, just itching to get in another hunt.

Bobby looked at him seriously. "A werewolf."


	6. Chapter 6: When Strippers Go Bad

Back at the hotel, Dean's shocked face stared at Heather. "What do you mean the angels would be angry?" He asked, the tone of his voice almost demanding an explanation.

"The angels helped stop her when she went dark side," replied Heather. "If she hadn't saved one once, I doubt they would have saved her."

Dean ran his hand over his face, stressed at the thought of the angels helping a demon. "Please tell me the angel's name wasn't Castiel." He requested with pleading eyes, like he wanted her to lie to him.

A look of empathy crossed Heather's face. "I'm sorry but it was him."

Swallowing hard, Dean faced her, his eyes showing desire to learn more. "How did she help him and how did he help her?"

"It's not really my place to explain all of this considering I don't know the details but I believe she helped with something called the Sword of Lucifer." She explained, pausing for his reaction.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "This just gets better and better." He cracked sarcastically. He wanted to know more but his phone rang. Grabbing it quickly, he glanced at the display to see Sam's name. A sigh escaped him as he remembered the last conversation, or in their case, argument, Sam and he had. Regardless, Dean flipped the phone open, putting it to his hear, and hearing a voice foreign from Sam's. "Sara?"

Sam's jaw clenched as soon as Bobby mentioned the word werewolf. The last time he encountered a werewolf, it was Madison and that didn't turn out well since he shot and killed her to prevent her form killing more people. He looked over at Sara to read her expression but she appeared calm.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Bobby asked, reading Sam's signs of distress.

Sam nodded even though his brooding face said otherwise. "As long as the damn thing doesn't bite."

Sara suddenly cut in, giving her opinion. "I think you and I should investigate." She directed her suggestion towards Sam.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked curiously since he still wanted to help these people.

"Go undercover of course. How about a stripper and her customer?" She smirked at him playfully.

Sam looked at her questioningly. "I'll let you figure that one out when we get there."

"Just wear a t-shirt and jeans. Something comfy since we can hunt the little bitch tonight since it's a full moon."

"What are you going to wear?" Sam asked with a slight smirk because he could only just imagine the wardrobe she would have.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smirked before finding the nearest bathroom to change in.

The two met back downstairs after changing their clothes. Sam had on his greyhound t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes forming in the knees. Sara was wearing a tan trench coat, covering her clothes underneath. Whatever she was wearing, Sam knew she wasn't wearing pants. "I hope you're not naked under there." He grinned at her mischievously.

"They don't call it a birthday suit for nothing." She teased him with seriousness. "Now let's go."

The two made the trip to the strip club in a matter of a few minutes. Sam kept glancing over at Sara, wondering if she really was naked under there, but he tried to ignore the thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the Déjà vu. The neon pink sign was flashing the name repeatedly as Sam stepped out of the car and planted his feet firmly on the ground. As the two walked towards the entrance, the sun started to set so they knew their time was becoming limited.

Upon entering, they both heard the exotic music playing above for the strippers to dance to. Various girls were dancing around poles in different outfits that either contained fur, spandex, sequins, nylon, or feathers. Some outfits had a combination of each. Other girls were also giving lap dances to paying customers getting as much of the man's weekly paycheck as possible. A few women were also serving drinks in skimpy outfits while muscular men stood on guard at several places in the building.

Eventually, Sara walked up to the bar, hoping to talk to the owner. There was a middle-aged man behind the bar who wasn't serving drinks and only watching over the place. Before talking to the man, Sara told Sam to go find a seat anywhere he wanted. Sam didn't argue with her and went along with her plan.

Sara leaned down on the bar and smiled at the man, half with mischief, the other half to lure him in with a wanting affect.

The man walked up to her, looking at her with neither interest nor disinterest. "What can I do for you?" He asked neutrally.

She smirked at him. "You can let me dance tonight."

"I contract all my dancers and don't do freelancing with strange women that come in." He spat at her while drying a wet glass with a cloth to actually appear as if he were helping the bartender.

"You sure?" She questioned before opening her trench coat to reveal a sparkly pair of black shorts with a matching top but the top dipped low to show her cleavage and it only covered that part of her, leaving her midriff showing.

The guy stared until she closed her trench coat. "Alright, but I want half of your money from dancing."

Sara knew this guy was a real pervert now but she didn't argue since they were there to work on a case. "Deal."

"Good. You're on in 10 minutes then." He explained with a huge grin on his face.

Sam started to worry when he noticed Sara was missing. He glanced around frantically until some slow exotic music played in the speakers above that caught his attention. His eyes darted towards the stage where some type of smoke crept along the floor. Eventually a person appeared through the smoke, slowly walking onto the stage. Sam's eyes went wide when he realized it was Sara.

Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat at the thought of her dancing. He felt even more awkward when she actually started, but first Sara opened and slid off her trench coat, causing Sam to swallow hard at the sight of her outfit.

Sara grabbed the pole in front of her, wrapping her lower legs around it, her back facing most of the audience she had gained. She leaned backwards, her hands wrapped tightly around the pole to support herself as she did so. After she leaned back as far as she could, she winked at Sam and smirked. She pulled herself back up afterwards and then did a couple of twirls around the pole.

Sam's eyes were completely fixed on her when she twirled around the pole upside down, sliding down it slowly before flipping so that her body was right side up. Little did Sam know, several other men were completely mesmerized by how she seemed to move exactly with the rhythm of the music, but she was also receiving dirty looks from a fellow stripper in the club. Her glare was cold and deathly as she appeared rather irritated by Sara taking all the attention away.

Finally moving away from the pole, Sara danced along the edge of the stage, moving her hips n rhythm as men reached up to place money in a band around her leg or in the top of her knee high leather boots. After gaining enough money from men, Sara did a back flip off of the stage, landing perfectly on her feet. At this point, Sara's eyes focused intensely on Sam.

Sam watched her as she slowly made her way over. What happened next took him off guard. Sara sat on his lap, facing him while she moved her hips slowly to the music, teasing him every moment. At one point, she ground her hips against his lap, causing him to swallow hard again. His heart was also racing at this point, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he closed his eyes for a moment to try and calm his nerves.

When Sam reopened his eyes, Sara's face was by his ear. "The stripper in blue with the sequins might be the werewolf." She whispered to him in order to describe the stripper who had been glaring at her, before pulling away and lifting herself off of his lap. When she stood before him, she lifted her boot, placing it on the chair between his legs, waiting for money from him for her dance.

Sam grinned, pulling a 20 dollar bill from his pocket and pushing it into her boot. Sara smiled back at him before dancing around a few other men, but not dancing on their laps. Then she disappeared into a bit of smoke a few minutes later, not realizing the glaring stripper's eyes were now focused on Sam but this time she had a smirk on her face.

Sara was in the back of the club for a few minutes before coming back out with her trench coat on again. She handed the perverted owner half of her money she had earned, groaning inwardly at the 500 dollars she lost. After paying him, she glanced to the spot Sam had been sitting but he wasn't there. That's when it occurred to her that she couldn't sense Sam by his demon blood at all.

Panicking, Sara ran outside, hearing a loud crash in the back alley. As she reached the noise, she found Sam on the ground near a big green dumpster, the stripper over top of him. Sara guessed the sound was from Sam being thrown into the dumpster as she ran at the woman, shoving her off of Sam and then tackling her to the ground.

The woman was clearly the werewolf, her temper showing since her teeth were bared and she growled at Sara. The stripper tried to slash at Sara, her nails elongated and sharp. Blocking the attack by putting her arm up, Sara then kicked the woman hard in her stomach, sending her backwards. Sara quickly acted by rolling towards Sam and pulling out the gun loaded with silver bullets out of his jacket pocket.

After grabbing the gun, Sara propped herself up, one knee on the ground, her other foot flat on the ground as she pointed the gun at the werewolf.

The woman reacted quickly, pulling herself up into a position so that she actually looked like an animal. She hissed at Sara and snapped her teeth before running at her.

"Sorry but I don't like bitches that bite." Sara spat before pulling the trigger and firing a round right into the werewolf's head.

The woman flew backwards a little when she got shot before she actually fell to the ground. Once she was down, Sara stood up, walked over to her, and fired another bullet into her chest just to be safe.

Finally Sara stepped back over to Sam, looking down at him. Her eyes widened in shock at the bite mark on his arm, Sam looking up at her with a bit of fear in his eyes himself while he whimpered a little in pain. "No." Sara let out almost like a gasp.

Heather looked at Dean with fear since Sara had just been the last thing uttered from Dean's mouth after answering his phone.

"What's going on, Sara?" He questioned sounding impatient.

The response he received made his eyes go wide and caused him to drop his phone before abruptly standing up from the bed and stuffing clothes and other belongings into his bags that he had just brought into the room earlier that day. Dean's behavior frightened Heather so she quickly picked up the phone. "Sara? What is it?" She asked with panic.

"Sam has been bitten by a werewolf and he's sick." Sara answered her.


	7. Chapter 7: Might As Well Be Half Dead

Dean packed his bags frantically and started loading them into the car. His heart was racing in his chest because his baby brother was in danger and when they grew up, he had always been there to protect Sam. Now his only living relative was in danger, so his hunter instincts kicked into overdrive. Plus, he didn't want the argument Sam and he had, to be their last conversation. He didn't want those to be the last words they exchanged. However, the worst part about it all was when Dean heard about how Sam had been bit by a werewolf, he worried if he would have to kill Sam.

Heather quickly finished her phone conversation with Sara after she found out Sara and Sam's location. Dean's panic bothered Heather so she stood up and made Dean stop in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving right this instance." Dean stated, stepping aside and continuing what he was doing. No way was some woman he had only met a few days ago going to stand in his way. This was his brother and he knew he had to do everything in his power to help Sam, even if the two were not on the best of terms lately. Now the argument seemed kind of silly, especially the two separating, considering he had only known Heather a few days.

"Alright." Heather could see his distress so she didn't say another word as she grabbed what little of her belongings remained in the hotel since Dean had gathered up most of them in his worried panic. After gathering what was left, she threw the things into the car and sat down in the passenger seat, glancing out the window with worry since she knew Dean would behave differently until he found a way to save his brother.

The car ride to Bobby's was entirely quiet, not even the radio was on to offer a bit of comforting sound. Dean was mainly lost in his thoughts about being too late to save Sam while Heather wondered how bad the situation really had been. There was also the other thing that troubled her mind; how Dean would react to Sara since Sam had become injured while on a hunt with her.

After a few hours, the two finally arrived, Dean still not uttering a word. Even the lack of noise once the engine was turned off left an unpleasant ringing sensation in Heather's ears. Deciding it was best to keep quiet, Heather grabbed her bags in silence before walking up to the door with Dean who had already gathered his bags without offering her help. Heather assumed the situation was worse than she had anticipated because of this and when she saw a middle-aged man at the door, who she assumed was Bobby, wearing the grimmest expression she had ever seen.

Dean clenched his teeth together at the old hunter's expression. "How bad is it?" He asked even though a part of him knew by the way Bobby looked.

"Go see for yourself, son." He suggested before stepping out of the doorway and holding the door open.

The two stepped inside and dropped their bags down by the door, not bothering to place them in a more suitable location. Bobby just pointed to a door which was one of Bobby's spare bedrooms. "He's in there." He stated, trailing behind Dean a little to watch in on everyone.

Dean stepped up to the door slowly, his heart breaking at the sight of his little brother lying on the bed looking like death. Sam's skin was pale as snow and his entire body shivered, yet beads of sweat were collected on his forehead. Sam even let out an occasional whimper of pain as his body shook like he was cold.

Out of the corner of Dean's eye, he saw Sara standing in the room. She was about to put a cloth on Sam's forehead but Dean wasn't going to allow that. He charged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her against the wall hard. "This is your damn fault! You're supposed to watch a fellow hunter's back!" He spat at her with a look of complete disgust and hatred on his face.

Sara didn't respond since her expression of complete guilt was enough to explain it all.

"You're not going to say anything?" He asked in disbelief with the faintest hint of sarcasm since he knew she wasn't going to speak. "I can work with that." Then Dean punched her hard in the face, still keeping her pinned to the wall.

"You can hit me all you want." She replied before snapping her head back from the blow she took, revealing a bloody lip.

Heather came charging into the room, trying to use all of her strength to separate them but it was no use. "Stop it right now!" She shouted, looking slightly frightened for her best friend.

Dean ignored Heather and focused on Sara. "Oh I can hurt you in a lot more ways then that. I'll torture you if it helps make me feel better." He spat at her seriously.

"Go ahead," she replied. "It will be just like daddy torturing me then since he's the one who taught you."

Finally Dean pulled away, his expression confused and shocked at the same time. "Are you saying that evil son of a bitch is your father?" He asked, trying to comprehend what she said in his mind.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Are you guys done yet?" Bobby asked with annoyance, his patience wearing thin. "This isn't going to help Sam any."

A soft moan then came from the bed. "Dean?" Sam questioned weakly.

Dean ignored the others at this point, hurrying over to his brother and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's going to be okay. We're going to help you." He said confidently. Then he noticed the bandage on Sam's arm, a bit of blood seeping through the white gauze. "I won't let you become a monster." Dean added.

Sam let out a hoarse chuckle. "I already am one." He joked, but almost in a manner that sounded like he believed it before he fell back into his unconscious slumber.

Dean started at his brother for awhile, his heart sinking in fear and at anger towards himself for how things had been left with his brother. Finally he looked up to everyone else. "We have to help him."

"There might be a way." Sara stated, causing Dean to turn and face her.

"Please enlighten me then." He said sarcastically.

Sara looked at Heather with a knowing glance. Dean picked up on this look so he focused on Heather.

Heather's eyes went wide. "No! You can't!" She exclaimed.

"Can't do what?" Dean asked. "I'm lost."

"I have a potion that can help." Sara replied, avoiding Heather's look of worry.

Dean shook his head. "Like I'm going to trust you with my brother's life?" He asked her sarcastically, still giving her that disgusted look because she was half demon.

"Time is running out and you don't have many options. The only one you have is the one I'm offering," she explained sternly. "You know there is no known cure for werewolfism and if you don't let me help him, he will turn tonight."

Appearing conflicted about what to do; Dean stared at the ground blankly. "Explain this potion to me." He finally chimed in.

"Not now." She responded before leaving the room quietly and heading into the bathroom.

Dean and Heather left the room, allowing Sam to get some peaceful rest. Facing Heather with crossed arms, he looked at her with resolve about getting an answer. "Care to tell me about this potion?"

Heather nodded silently, a grim look of sadness on her face. "Do you remember when Sara needed her serum? When I told you her demon half was killing her?" She asked him for future story explanation.

Dean nodded so she continued. "The potion is the one thing that can stop all of that. She just hasn't used it because she wanted to use her powers for good and she thought the potion might weaken her powers."

Dean wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Why would she be willing to give up the one thing that can save her?" He asked, needing some type of rational explanation for Sara's behavior.

"Apparently she thinks he's worth saving," she answered with a shrug, not actually knowing why. "All I know is the potion is rare. There isn't another one like it."

"How did she even get it?" He asked, wanting to know more.

Heather looked at him dead seriously at this point. "The angels," she replied. "Which makes me think they have bigger plans for her then they let on."

"The angels always were arrogant assholes." Dean stated with seriousness before a loud shatter came from the bathroom.

Both turned their attention to the bathroom door, seeing Sara come out with a bloody fist. She noticed their judging eyes so she responded blandly. "I punched the mirror."

Heather went to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and wrapping Sara's hand with it after she walked back over to her. "You always were a dumbass." She joked before glancing at Sara seriously. "If you give him this potion, you're sentencing yourself to death."

"Half human, half demon. I might as well be half dead." Sara responded seriously, tying the rag around her hand to stop the crimson liquid that flowed from several small cuts on her hand.

Dean wanted to know how this potion actually worked so he decided to ask before Heather got the opportunity to talk Sara out of using the potion on Sam. "How does it actually work? Will it cure his demon blood?"

Sara shook her head. "No. He uses his powers so the demon blood is a part of him so he's accepted the blood in a sense. The werewolf venom is infecting him, which the potion will cure an infection. That's why I haven't taken it yet. I'm not sure whether it would just suppress my demon half or cure the part trying to destroy me." She explained thoroughly.

Dean stood in complete silence for several minutes, even pacing back and forth in the room a few times as he pondered what to do. His options were slim, and like Sara had said, the only option he really had was to trust her. There was no cure for werewolfism and he knew that since they had tried to save Madison by killing the werewolf who had bit her, but that didn't work either. In the end, Sam had to put a bullet in her in order to keep her from killing people. Now he was faced with the same situation, but this time around, it was his own damn brother and this bothered him more than anything else possibly could right now.

"Give it to him." Dean finally demanded, coming out of his silent daze.

Sara nodded, heading back to Sam's room, Heather giving her a dire glance since she knew this could possibly mean the end of her friend at some point and they had been through so much that they were like sisters. Once entering the room, Sara stepped over to Sam's bed, sitting down on the edge without saying a word. She pulled a chain out from underneath her shirt that was around her neck, revealing a small vial attached at the end. That was the part hidden underneath her shirt, but the vial glowed a little, giving off a blue fluorescent color.

Holding the vial in her hand that was only four inches long, Sara reached over with her free hand, nudging Sam gently with her hand. "Sam?" She questioned. "I need you to wake up for a moment." Her voice was soft as to not hurt him since he was probably in enough pain already and to not startle him.

Sam's eyes fluttered slightly until they opened completely. His appearance wasn't any better, in fact, it was worse. Somehow, he managed to look even more pale, his skin ghostly white and with more beads of sweat forming in other places than his forehead. As he looked at Sara weakly, his entire body shook slightly as the werewolf venom continued to poison his body. "Wh-what?" He asked with a slight stutter in his voice since his body trembled badly.

Trying to hold herself together at the sight of Sam, Sara brushed a bit of his sweaty hair away from his face. "I have something I need you to drink. It will make you feel better." She explained before pulling the cork topper out of the vial and holding it up to his cracked pale lips.

Lifting his head up the best he could, Sam let her pour the blue liquid into his mouth that still glowed when it left the vial. Sam coughed as he swallowed the liquid, his throat being rather dry from the venom coursing through his vein. After he drank the potion, he looked at Sara with pleading eyes. "How long before I feel better?" He asked but his words were almost inaudible.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know but you will get better." She gave him a reassuring smile before squeezing his hand gently. "Just trust me and rest okay?"

Sam nodded weakly before closing his eyes and falling back into his slumber. Sara walked back over to Heather and Dean who had been watching the entire scene from a distance, but Sara's eyes were now focused on the empty glass vial in her hand. It was gone and never coming back now. Her one last shard of hope to survive this demonic curse someday was gone.

After a couple of minutes, they left the room, closing the door behind them in order to give Sam some peace and quiet. Dean stared at Sara, his eyes filled with wonder and also gratefulness, or at least for the moment since he didn't know if the potion was working or not. "Sam is going to be really grateful for you doing this." He said quietly, not offering his own thanks.

Sara looked up at him, her expression and words harsh. "He can know that I saved him, but he's not going to know how. I don't want him knowing that I gave him the one thing that could have saved my life someday. He doesn't deserve to live with that guilt and most of all; I'm not going to have him pity me."

"So you want us to lie to him?" Dean asked in disbelief. "He has a right to know."

"I'm the one that saved him so what I say goes. I don't like people feeling sorry for me." She stated, throwing the empty glass vial into the trash since it was no longer useful. Then she glanced up at him and Heather, slight tears in her eyes. "Some people just aren't worth saving." She said, referring to herself in that last comment. Soon she would truly learn whether or not she was worth saving at all.


	8. Chapter 8: The Executioner

After Sara gave the potion to Sam, tensions were high amongst everyone else. Not a single word was uttered because what could possibly be said to someone who gave up their life for another? Besides that, Sara stayed in Sam's room, staring out the window as she waited for him to wake up. Her current predicament flooded her mind as she thought about how she might die at anytime now. She accepted that her life may end short but she still wanted to use her powers for good.

Hearing a moan, Sara glanced towards Sam, seeing his eyes flutter. "Sara?" Sam questioned in a whisper after his eyes opened and scanned the room.

"Yeah," she replied simply before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "How are you feeling?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"A lot better," he answered. "My body doesn't feel like it's on fire now."

She smiled at him slightly, not letting him see her current sadness. "That's great. Do you feel like the werewolf venom is gone?" She asked, making sure the potion had done its job.

"I would say so since my body feels like it's not on fire." He replied, only slightly weak now. "That must have been some awesome cure you gave me." He joked before forcing himself to sit up, putting his full weight on his shoulders as he pushed up and then leaned against the headboard.

"It was a remedy from some foreign village I encountered in the past." She lied but sounded convincing.

"I wish I would have discovered it in the past so I could help people." Sam admitted, thinking about Madison again and how he couldn't save her no matter what they had tried.

"Well, it's pretty rare to actually find a place like that." She continued with the lie.

Sam nodded before an awkward silence followed for a couple of minutes. "Thanks for saving me." He finally thanked her, showing his gratitude. Then he took Sara's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "I owe you my life." He confessed while keeping his eyes on her intensely, almost as if he might kiss her if she were closer.

Sara pulled her hand away and avoided his eyes. "I can't." She stated, referring to her and Sam being together.

Hurt appeared on Sam's face. "So you can save my life but yet you can't even let me show you my gratitude?" He questioned harshly.

"You have already given me thanks. There is no need to do more." Sara confessed, looking him straight in the eyes. "The only reason you wanted me to be around you in the first place was because of my demon half and my powers." She gave him her opinion and feelings about the situation.

"That's not it," he refused her reasoning. "You're afraid to get close to someone because then you will open up and possibly lose control."

"Been there, done that." She confessed, almost mocking his last statement.

Silence overcame them again, Sam not even asking her what she had done in her past to lose control. "Let me rest some more." He requested, laying back down on the bed again since he still did feel rather tired after all the upset his body had just went through in the past 24 hours.

Sara nodded quietly before leaving his room. As soon as she left his room, Dean hounded her about Sam's condition. "How is he?" He asked with concern, his big brother behavior in overdrive, but allowing someone else to help his brother for once since he knew Sara could help.

"Better," she answered. "I think it worked but he's resting again."

After this, the rest of the evening was rather quiet because no discussions occurred and Sam stayed in his room, that is, until he thought everyone was asleep. He had called Ruby sometime in the evening, feeling like he needed a fix after what his body had just went through. Little did he know, Sara never slept well and when she did sleep, she slept lightly.

Once he could sense Ruby was there, which somehow he could do on a regular basis now, he quietly exited his room and headed towards the front door. He didn't see Dean on the couch, assuming Heather and him had slept in one of Bobby's spare rooms to do what he could only imagine. However, who he did see sleeping on the couch was Sara so he made sure to be extra careful and not make any more unnecessary sounds.

Grabbing the front doorknob and turning it carefully so it wouldn't squeak, Sam opened the door slowly, his eyes glancing back at Sara to make sure she was still asleep. When he noticed her breathing was in an even rhythm and she seemed undisturbed, he stepped outside, closing the door behind him just as carefully. However, the moment Sam had exited his room; Sara had awoken to listen to his every move and gesture.

Once Sam was outside, Ruby stood there, obviously waiting for him for some time. "Hey Sam." She said with a cheesy smile that couldn't even pass off as evil for a demon.

Sam's eyes were on her like she had his drug of choice, which in this case was her blood. "Do you have what I need?" He questioned, obviously addicted to her blood and the power it gave him.

"No, she doesn't." A familiar voice came from behind Ruby. Sara had somehow appeared behind Ruby, even though Sam last saw her on the couch in the living room so it seemed nearly impossible, but after all, she was half demon.

Sam's mouth hung open a little, clearly shocked and also confused about what to do at this point. "It's not what you think." He tried to lie, but since Sara had already known what he was doing, no excuse was going to be good enough.

"Yes it is." Then Sara raised her hand at Ruby who had just been standing idly by as if she found it amusing, and clenched her fist, causing the black smoke to slowly escape out of Ruby's meat suit and seep into the ground.

As the empty body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, Sam tried to grasp onto her as if he were clinging to the edges of reality. His shock and grief quickly faded, his face turning to one of hatred. "You bitch!" He shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"I know exactly what I've done," she said confidently. "I saved you from damaging yourself any further."

"The only one who is going to be damaged here is you." He spat at her through clenched teeth as he raised his hand. "You may only be half demon but that means that half of you is killable." His eyes focused on her as his hand was raised, his eyes turning black out to the irises so his eyes were like black holes surrounded by a white sea. Finding the power within him, Sam focused his killing ability on her.

Sara's body flashed orange for a moment before she fell to the ground, her body becoming still and only shallow breaths leaving her body. Sam had somehow managed to try and kill her demon half, or at least damage it on some level. Seeing her like this, Sam snapped out of it, never intending to do much more than startle or hurt her just a little but he had gotten out of control. Noticing that she wasn't moving, he walked over to her and looked down, discovering the bit of blood dripping down from out of her mouth. That's when the panic set in.

Sam finally knelt down, taking Sara's head carefully in his lap. He gently brushed hair out of her face before nudging her softly. "Sara?" He questioned, even though his eyes were open.

She whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes, her entire body feeling broken in a way that not even she felt when her demon half was trying to kill her and she needed to take her serum. This was just a whole new level of broken. A broken that made her want to die since he had just tried to kill her demon half and technically her demon half was a part of her, a part of her blood, not some possession of a meat suit like every other demon.

"I didn't mean to." Sam stated as if he were trying to apologize. "Can you speak?"

Sara tried to speak but the blood in her mouth gurgled, causing her to cough and sputter more blood out of her mouth. Deciding that she couldn't speak, yet alone do much of anything else, Sam picked her up and carried her inside, laying her down in his bed instead of on the couch. He knelt down next to the bed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." He finally apologized. "I don't know how to fix this."

Hearing all of the commotion since Sam was kind of loud, Dean and Heather actually awoke, but technically, Heather woke up and she woke up Dean because he was such a heavy sleeper. "What's going on?" Heather asked but then she saw Sara saying on the bed with the blood dripping out of her mouth. "What happened?!" She exclaimed frantically while running over to the bed.

Sam looked up at her with guilty eyes, tears forming in the back of them. "I hurt her." He confessed, his attention refocusing on Sara in her helpless state.

Heather raised her first and punched Sam hard in the face, making his face jerk to the side abruptly.

"Woah! Woah!" Dean interjected, separating the two. "We don't know how he hurt her." He defended Sam, even though he could see the anger on Heather's face and he knew it was pretty obvious that Sam had done something bad to cause Sara to bleed internally.

"I used my powers on her." Sam admitted, turning his head so that it was back in place, his hand dabbing at his now bloody lip.

Dean glared at Sam with confusion and slight anger since he hated it when Sam used his powers, even though deep down he knew Sam had been doing it behind his back often. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"She sent Ruby back to hell." He answered in a whisper, now feeling even more like the bad guy. Sending a demon back to hell didn't seem like a reason to hurt someone, even if Ruby had supposedly helped Sam and Dean in the past.

"About damn time somebody did!" Dean exclaimed, thrilled with the fact that Ruby was doing the Hell Fire Rumba again.

"She saved your life and that's how you repay her?" Heather asked theoretically since she was disgusted with Sam at this point. "She gave up the one thing that could save her life in order to save yours and you try to put her in the grave sooner!"

"What?!" Sam questioned, his jaw dropping a little in shock and disbelief. "She said she found some remedy from some foreign village."

"She lied." Heather confessed, glancing at Sara on the bed to see her sitting up, her eyes wide open. "Sara? Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine." She responded with a smirk on her face and then her eyes turned completely white, a color that her eyes had never turned a single day in her life, but a close relative could make is eyes turn that color.

The other three gasped and stepped away from the bed, fear on their faces. "Lilith?" Sam asked, wondering if it was her for whatever reason since he seemed to have such interest in him, but then again, Lilith had never been too much for showing her face.

"Wrong gender." Sara answered in a very familiar creepy voice, one that Sam and Dean knew all too well after a few encounters.

"Alastair." Dean uttered knowingly.

Sara's eyes returned to normal, even though it was Alastair now in control of her meat suit so technically it was his eyes, but the smirk still remained. "I must borrow my daughter for awhile for my own personal reasons. I'm sure I will be seeing you real soon though." His smirk only grew as he sounded confident and yet slightly cocky at his statement.

Raising Sara's arm, Alastair used his powers, sending Dean and Heather flying into the wall. He knew his powers wouldn't work on Sam so he acted quickly, grabbing Sam and throwing him into the wall the hard way. Each of them was slumped on the floor for awhile afterwards, Sam unconscious so he couldn't use his powers on Alastair.

Glancing back at the three of them one last time, seeing Dean and Heather trying to fight against his demonic powers, he smirked at them. "Night, night." He said using his powers to bang them hard into the wall again, hoping to knock them out before he disappeared, taking Sara's body with him for the ride.


	9. Chapter 9: No More Pain

Sara woke up in a dark and damp environment, her head hanging low as she groaned since it throbbed, almost to the point that she could actually hear it throbbing. It hurt so bad that she could feel the blood rushing through her ears, hence the part where she could almost hear her head throbbing. Groaning out even louder in pain as she struggled to figure out what she was sitting on, only to find that she couldn't move, being restrained to a chair with rope. "Just great," she uttered sarcastically out loud, even if no one could hear her.

Despite the fact that the room was completely dark, she tried to lift her head and look around, only to find more darkness until it was interrupted by a bright light up above turning on. Someone had pulled a small chain to turn on the light bulb up above and once Sara saw the middle-aged man standing there, being the one responsible for the action, she realized who he must be. "Alastair," she groaned in disgust, remembering how he always liked to use middle-aged men, ones that typically weren't too bad looking and this one was even better looking then the last.

Moving aside so that Sara could see the rest of the room, Alastair approached her slowly, revealing that the room was actually a storage facility that Sara and Heather used to store some of their weapons and other items, most importantly, Sara's serum. "What the hell do you want with me?!" She glared at her demonic father with such hatred.

A smirk crept across Alastair's lips, or at least the meatsuit he was possessing before he spoke to her in that creepy voice of his that he managed to keep no matter who he possessed. "That's exactly the point, my dear. It's always been about you so I want you. I've wanted you since you were sixteen and yet your mother denied me that opportunity," he explained, pausing for a moment and reaching for something that was on a nearby table. His back was facing Sara so she couldn't see what he was doing when he continued to speak. "You see, I wanted an apprentice, someone to teach my skills to, and now I'm going to have that. What I'm about to do to you, there is no escaping."

Alastair finally turned back around, a syringe in his hand and the needle was pressed against the semi-translucent skin of the crease where his forearm and upper arm met. Sinking the needle into his blue vein, a face of pure pleasure overcame Alastair as if he enjoyed the slight sting of the needle when it sank into his vein. However, he wasn't done yet since he slowly started to pull back the plunger, drawing out some of the crimson blood that ran through the meantsuit's veins, also the same blood that made up his demonic form at this point since he was one with the human while he drew out the blood.

As Sara watched the scene unfold before her eyes, she swallowed hard and her eyes focused on him in complete fear. A part of her knew what he was doing, while another part didn't want to believe that he would do such a thing, but after all, he was just another demon, father or not. "Wh-What are you doing?" She questioned, the fear evident in her voice as it was a bit shaky.

Smirking evilly, Alastair finished with the needle and sat it down on the table before stepping close to his precious daughter, leaning in and talking into her ear. "I should really thank Sam for weakening you. It was so generous of him to make this easier for me, not that he had even intended to, but I appreciate it nonetheless," he explained creepily before pulling away only a few inches so that he could look her directly in the face. His hand reached up and cupped her chin, holding it in place so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Don't even try to hurt me or move that syringe off of the table. It simply won't work because we have the same DNA so our powers do not work on each other, plus, I did this while you were unconscious after leaving your body."

Without another word, Alastair shoved a needle into Sara's vein in the side of her neck, pushing the plunger of the syringe inward and causing the dark blue liquid to enter her veins. Leaning back in towards Sara's ear, this time he whispered as if talking to her that way made it even more creepy and evil. "Yes, I poisoned you with your own serum," he said, pulling away with an evil grin on his face as he pulled out the needle abruptly, causing Sara even more pain. "After Sam pulled that little number on you, it weakened you, but by giving you serum like this, it weakened you even more, practically paralyzing your demon half so that you are defenseless against me. It comes in handy for when I have to inject you with my own blood."

A cry of complete agony escaped Sara as the serum coursed through her veins, causing her the fiery pain that she experienced every time she needed to inject herself with it. Then the convulsions started too and she shook in the chair but was restrained by the ropes binding her to the chair. "F-fuck you," she managed to spit out at him through all the searing pain.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Alastair slapped her hard across the face. "It's not nice to talk to daddy like that," he almost growled before cupping her chin in his hand again and forcing her to look at him since her head had sagged somewhat after being injected with the serum. "You should be thanking me for saving your pathetic life since my blood will save you. Look at how your life turned out, helping people and saving them from the very thing you are. You can't fool me though. You have killed people so you're just like me, but I'm better at it. However, I can teach you how to be a professional in the trade of killing."

Sara spit in his face the blood that he had caused when he slapped her and she glared at him with anger and hatred. "I don't want to be like you!" She shouted, wincing once the words had escaped her because they only caused her more pain after being injected with serum like that.

Alastair pulled away from her and walked back over to the table where the syringe of his blood laid. "Oh but you do," he smirked at her creepily. "I can sense it throughout your entire body. You know what it tastes like to kill, and sometimes you think it's easier to just give into your dark nature then to actually be good." Turning to look at her once again, he held the syringe in his hand at this point. "Once I inject you with my blood, there will be no more confliction. All will be well, and the darkness that you will feel will just be intoxicating and draw you into my side."

Hearing these words, Sara struggled against the ropes even though her body still felt like it was on fire. "No! You can't do this to me!" She shouted at him, trying to break free and even use her powers but it was no use. Alastair was right. She was completely defenseless against him after what he had done to her. "You would turn me into a monster just because you're one? I'm you're daughter! Don't you love me?" She questioned, trying to throw any excuse at him that might make him think twice and stop about his decision, even though she knew he was a demon and could care less about her.

Fear started to swarm inside of Sara along with the hurt and betrayal of what was about to happen. Of course Alastair was a demon, automatically making him evil and untrustworthy, but on some level he was still her father and he was turning her into a monster. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't do this." She begged one last time.

A serious look spread across Alastair's face. "Do not try to fight this. I'm doing this because you are my daughter and it will help you. As for love, I'm not capable of such a thing because I'm a demon. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you're even capable of it, but after I inject you with my blood, you may never be capable of such a thing ever again," he explained thoroughly as though he actually did care about her on some level. "It's a shame that you won't be able to love again since you have such deep feelings for Sam. Too bad he was such a fool he couldn't see what he had there in front of him. He's going to lose the one person that wanted to actually save him."

Struggling against her bindings again, Sara forced herself not to give up. "STOP THIS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Don't do this to me! You'll regret this!"

Alastair smirked at her one last time. "I regret nothing," he admitted before running his hand down her cheek softly as if to reminisce on the daughter he was about to lose. The daughter he was about to change into something else, or so he hoped would change into something more demonic, something less human.

Without hesitating, Alastair lined up the syringe with one of her veins and pushed it in, even though Sara was still continuing to struggle against him. He didn't allow her movements to distract him as he pushed the plunger, forcing his demon blood to enter her own blood. "This does wonders, more so than actually drinking demon blood like Sam does. Direct contact into the blood stream is the only way to go."

Instead of letting her just sit there and allow the demon blood to start working, he used the syringe to actually draw out more of his own blood before giving her some more of it. He gave her two full syringes full of his blood in order to make sure the job was done and that her demon half would no longer try to take over her human half and kill her.

The demon blood started to pump through Sara's bloodstream as she sat there in the chair still trying to struggle against the ropes. After a few seconds, she started to quiet down a bit, feeling the blood work its effects on her. It was nothing like the serum because it didn't cause her pain. Instead, the blood was almost peaceful, and definitely intoxicating like a drug. Her heart raced faster as it started to work, started to change her in some way, shape, or form.

Barely struggling now, Alastair leaned back in and whispered into her ear. "Don't fight it. Let it overtake you so there will be no more pain, only peace." He explained in that creepy voice of his, some of the words starting to sound slurred in Sara's mind since she was starting to black out.

With those being the last words she heard from her demonic father, her head sagged in the chair and her eyes closed as she felt complete darkness overtake her. There was no more pain, no more worrying about whether or not she would have to find a way to cure this demon half. No, the only thing she would have to worry about was whether or not she truly would become a monster. However, the darkness was so thick that her outside surroundings couldn't touch her. She heard nothing and saw nothing as she was unconscious but at the same time, she also felt safe, whole, and comforted by the darkness, even if the darkness was the evil she might become.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth is a Bitch

The buzzing of the fluorescent light up above was the first sound that Sara heard while in her unconsciousness. Nothing particularly exciting happened while she was out cold, not even a nice dream or even a horrifying nightmare. Nothing but blackness and emptiness until the light had interrupted her from her peaceful slumber. Once she heard the noise, her eyes started to flutter repeatedly until she managed to open her eyes fully which were met by the harsh light from up above. Lifting her head up slowly, she could see that she was still in the same storage unit from earlier, her demonic father sitting in a corner of the room on some rickety old chair.

As Alastair saw that she had awakened, he stood up from the chair and walked over to her, pulling a folding knife from his pocket and using it to cut her bindings. Since he had tainted her with his blood, there was no need to test her, make sure that she would obey to his every demand and desire. Every fiber of his being was sure that Sara would now follow him, be his apprentice, and most of all, learn to torture and kill those that stood in his way, starting with the Winchester boys and Sara's best friend, Heather.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a raspy voice, not actually caring about how she felt, but more concerned about how his blood had affected her.

Absorbing her father's question, she thought about it for a moment, reclosing her eyes and clearing her mind to try and understand how her body had changed. Instead of feeling weak, partially near death, her entire body felt strong, like every muscle in her body could break a brick in the wall and crush it to powder with no effort. There was no more sickness within her, no more demon half trying to kill her, and most of all, there was this darkness, darkness that did not go away when she woke up from her unconsciousness. This darkness was something else, something of evil that she had feared would happen to her.

"I feel….deadly," was the word that Sara thought of and first uttered out of her mouth. Standing up from the chair, she felt strength she had never felt before in her entire life, not even before she knew that she was a half demon right before her mother's death. Looking up at her father, looking into the eyes of a killer, there was a question burning in the back of her mind. "What now?"

A smirk spread across Alastair's lips knowingly as he reached forward and placed a hand on her arm. "We're going to take a little trip to see your friends." He answered before the two disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Back at Bobby's, Heather, Dean, and Sam were trying to find any way possible to find Sarah without having to deal with Alastair. If need be, they would deal with him, but being without the Colt, and Ruby's knife not working on Alastair, there weren't many options for them, other than to avoid him at this point since they didn't know if this could be a trap for them to walk right into. Their only strong point would be for Sam to use his powers, and since he didn't get to drink Ruby's blood and he hurt Sara, he wasn't willing to use them at this point. They were merely a last option type thing.

Instead, Sam sat at the desk near the fireplace while on his laptop, trying to search for any weird omens or occurrences that could have anything to do with why Alastair would take Sara, other then for the fact that she was his daughter. Guilt overcame Sam as he realized that this was his entire fault since he had weakened her enough that Alastair could possess her in the first place. Finding nothing on his computer, he shut it and sighed, putting his head in his hands in frustration.

While Sam was wallowing in his own guilt, Heather paced the room back and forth, her head in a book. Dean looked up from where he sat on the couch since he was also reading a book but he found Heather's pacing to be quite annoying. "Would you stop? You're driving me nuts!" He exclaimed as he watched her stop in her tracks and then glare at him.

"For your information, I'm trying to find my best friend since your dumbass brother had to go and get her hurt in the first place." She said loud enough so that Sam could hear.

Dean looked at her seriously. "I know you're upset and that you want to find her, but you have to calm down. We're trying everything here and it's not easy. Alastair is a powerful demon and I'm trying to think of anything I can remember from my time in hell that might help, but so far I'm drawing a blank." He explained, trying to be helpful but knowing that the only thing he ever learned about Alastair or from Alastair in hell was his torture techniques.

While those two bickered, two figures suddenly appeared in the room. Sam and Dean jumped up from where they were sitting while Heather turned around, all of their eyes wide in surprise. Sara stood there with her father, looking darker, more sinister than the last time they had seen her. "No. It can't be." Heather uttered as she stared at her best friend that now looked like a monster.

"Oh, but it is," Alastair smirked. "I've made her better, whole. She is now perfect and going to kill all of you because I wish it so. The friend you once knew and loved is gone." Then with one flick of his hand, he sent Dean flying into the nearest wall, causing Dean to land on the ground in a heap. "So nice to see you again Dean." He smirked before turning his attention back to Heather and Sam.

"Let me handle the other two," demanded Sara before smirking at him evilly and stepping closer to Sam, her voice darker than usual. As Sara approached her two so called friends, a gleam of pride glistened in Alastair's eyes at what his daughter had become, at what she was about to do.

Fear formed on Sam's face as Sara stood in front of him. He had two options: see if she was actually evil and would hurt him, or fight her with his powers. Drinking Ruby's blood for so long had given him the ability to actually pull demons like Alastair out of his body, but for whatever reason, Sam wasn't doing that right now. After hurting Sara, he didn't trust his powers anymore and after not getting his dosage of Ruby's blood since she was sent back to hell, he wasn't as strong as normal.

Flashing her white eyes, Sara smirked at Sam as if she knew what was to come. "Oh Sammy, don't you want to play?" Then she shoved him backwards, causing him to fall into a chair that was behind him before she straddled him, her face barely inches away from his. "You know Sam; it's not nice to play with powers if you're going to hurt people with them." She stated before running a finger down his cheek and then leaning into whisper into his ear. "It's my turn to have a little fun now."

Reaching behind Sam and into his back pocket, she pulled Ruby's knife out of his pocket and threw it right towards Alastair with one swift movement. Removing herself from Sam's lap to look at her demonic father, she saw that he had caught the knife in his hand, not even causing a scratch. "Do you really think I'm that foolish?" Alastair questioned. "I can still smell the humanity in you. It's disgusting but it was nice to play along with your game. It will be even nicer to end you."

Sam's jaw almost dropped as he watched the sight before him, not expecting for that to just happen, yet alone Sara to be good. All along, he was hoping that she would pull through and not be drawn into the darkness, but yet apart of him worried that she would. Now he knew that things were about to get rather heated since the crap just hit the fan. Glancing over at his unconscious brother, he stood up from the chair and walked over to him, kneeling down and making sure he still had a pulse while he could hear Heather starting to chant an exorcism.

Alastair's white eyes looked at Heather as he smirked mischievously. "Do you really think that's going to work on a demon like me?" He taunted with a raspy voice. Then he turned back to look at his lovely daughter, hatred in his eyes as he flung the knife at her, causing it to hit her right in the side. "Oh that has to hurt." He grinned as Sara flew backwards since the knife hit her with such force.

"SARA!" Sam shouted, ignoring his brother now and running over to her, but he halted in his tracks when Sara spoke to him. "Stay back," she groaned in pain, grabbing the knife and pulling it out before she let out a howling scream of agony. A bit of blood started to soak her shirt as Alastair stepped up to her, grabbing her by the throat tightly and pulling her up off of the ground. "You're so pathetic and weak. I was going to help you change that but yet you decided to disobey me. What a shame that your mother has to rot in hell for a sad little girl like you." He spat in her face with disgust.

"You lie!" Sara shouted at him, only causing Alastair to punch her in the face, making her nose bleed and splitting her lip open. Instead of letting her go, Alastair just kept punching her in the face, wanting to cause her as much pain as possible and in the end do her in, which he could have done with his powers, but he always liked torturing people instead.

After beating her face into a bloody pulp, he stops and tilts his head to the side, grinning as if he tries to understand his next statement. "Your mother knew me long before she ever consented to have my child," he admitted as if it made some type of difference. "She knew exactly what she was doing and what I was all along. I killed her; I took her life because she was foolish just like you. Then again, she wasn't as dumb as you though. How easy it was to kill your best friend, Ben."

"No," she uttered through all the blood now on her face. The fear spread through her body like fire as she realized what he was saying, what this could mean. The bitter reality of truth made her heart sink into her chest.

"Oh yes," he retorted with an evil smirk. "The guy that hit you with his vehicle was possessed by me. I'm the one that caused that accident, killing your best friend. I'm the one who drove you to slaughter the guy's entire family. It was me all along that caused you to turn evil and look how easy it was." He explained before pressing his face closer to hers, taking in her scent and making a disgusted face. "I could smell the stench of your humanity on you back then and that's when I knew that it would be your humanity that would fail you, cause your downfall. You humans are all the same, slaves to your emotions and look how it turns out." Then without another word, Alastair threw her across the room, causing her to land into a wall, the drywall breaking and falling to the ground with her.

Instead of standing by an watching any further, Sam decided to step up, raising his hand at Alastair and using all of his demonic blood strength to pull him out. Struggling a bit, he groaned as the familiar nosebleed started, droplets of blood flowing down while Alastair started coughing up bits of black smoke that was his demonic form. A small groan sounded from across the room, coming from Sara since she was still conscious after all the beating Alastair gave her. "No," she groaned and then raised her own hand at Alastair. "Your blood changed me asshole."

Then, without warning, Alastair began to flash an orange color, his skin becoming transparent with each flash and showing the bones within. His eyes went wide, whether it was from being killed with such powers, or from surprise since it was his own daughter, his own blood killing him. After flashing several times, Alastair's meatsuit fell to the ground, the demon no longer alive, and the poor bastard he was possessing died in the process.

Another groan of pain sounded from the room, this time from Dean as he pushed himself off of the ground and rubbed his head. "Did I miss anything?" He asked, seeing that Heather was just standing there in pure shock at her best friend who was laying on the ground now in a bloody heap.

Sam ran over to Sara's limp body, picking her up into his arms and sobbing slightly. "Sara?" He questioned while shaking her body carefully. Then he placed his fingers to her wrist, noticing that she still had a pulse even though it was rather faint. "She's still alive!" He exclaimed while turning to Heather, his eyes glistening with tears as he scooped Sara up and carried her.

There were no words that Heather could say to explain how she was feeling by seeing her friend like this. In all the years she had known Sara, not once had she seen her friend so vulnerable and weak, not even when she needed serum from when her demon half would try to kill her. If there was one thing that Heather could never imagine, yet alone never think about, was her best friend dying, but now that image was very real in her mind, causing her to stand there frozen. The possibility of her best friend not making it was very real but only time could tell if Sara would die since nobody in that room controlled the hands of death.


	11. Chapter 11: What You Become

After Alastair was dead - something that everyone was unable to comprehend - Sam ran over to Sara's limp body and kneeled down to her. Reaching a hand out to touch her, he pulled away since he knew it might cause her pain because of the condition that her body was in. "I'm sorry," he cringed after seeing the cuts and especially her severe stab wound that left a wet circle of crimson blood. He was unsure how to fix such a wound but if Bobby were there, he could patch her up in no time, but Bobby had left shortly after Sam recovered from the werewolf bite to go on a hunt.

That's when the guilt hit him, the realization that this was his fault. Sara wouldn't even be in this state if it weren't for him, for his stupid behavior when Sara sent Ruby back to hell. What was he thinking anyways? It's not like he should be spending time with Ruby since she was a demon, and here he was drinking her blood to become more powerful. Those were the same powers that he used to hurt Sara in the first place, weakening her enough so that she could actually be possessed by Alastair and taken away from them. They still had no idea what he had done to her, but it obviously wasn't good since her eyes had turned white, but Sam didn't care about that. He just cared about fixing or trying to make better what he had done, what he was responsible for in the first place.

Finally deciding that he couldn't just leave her there, Sam picked her up carefully, but since she was unconscious, she didn't make a sound. The fact that her body was so limp irked Sam. There was no way she could be dead or her blood was on Sam's hands for weakening her in the first place. His powers had been helping people, pulling demons out of humans and the humans survived afterwards for the most part. Being able to even kill demons was sometimes a benefit, but here, hurting Sara, was not one of those benefits. Something that seemed like an advantage against the enemy had somehow become twisted into a tool of darkness, one that he now even used on people he cared about. This was not the person Sam Winchester had wanted to become.

These were Sam's thoughts and fears, his actions before Heather had finally walked over and looked at the heap of a mess that was her friend. The realization that she could lose the woman she had grown up with, the person that was like a sister to her, struck deep to her soul, but at the same time, anger set in at what Alastair had told them all. Ben, her brother, had died in that accident because of Alastair. If Sara had never been with them, had never known them, then perhaps her one and only brother, yet alone, only sibling would still be alive. On some level, she blamed Sara for this and to the point that she didn't know who she should be more angry with; Sam or Sara because Sam had injured Sara, but yet Sara was partially the reason her brother was now six feet under the ground and nothing more than a mass of bones that the worms had already eaten away.

"You shouldn't even be touching her right now. You're the one to blame in the first place," she spat at him, not caring that his brother was only across the room, still struggling to get up. "I'm going to tell you the one thing that others don't have the balls to. You are a monster, Sam Winchester, whether you like it or not." Complete disgust and anger was written all over Heather's face after she admitted this.

The words struck Sam down to his very core but he knew that she had every right to feel that way. Sara was lucky to even be alive because of him, even if Alastair did have a hand in all of it, but it started because of him. "You can think of me whatever you want but right now I just want to help her. I know that sounds completely backwards after everything, but I do. I think you want to help her too so just standing here and putting blame on me isn't going to help her." He explained, trying to knock some sense into Heather so that she would move out of the way and he could take Sara into a spare room, at least to try and fix her up.

Only a few feet away from the conversation, Dean forced himself up onto his feet and steadied himself. The words that were uttered from Heather's mouth were hurtful, even if they were partially true, but Dean never had the heart to tell his brother such a thing. After all, Sam was his blood and just because blood went around doing things that were wrong, doesn't mean that anyone has the right to hurt them and say things that would ruin a relationship. "Woah, now," he said rather loudly as if trying to calm them down, stepping over to them and glancing from the bloody heap, to Sam, and then to Heather. "Sam's right. Now isn't the time to place blame if you want Sara to live." Even though the two brothers hadn't seen eye-to-eye on things lately, he wasn't about to just let someone die because of a disagreement.

Hatred flared in Heather's eyes and the flames were almost visible. "So you're going to side with him just because he's your brother? You know what he did to her! Alastair wouldn't have been able to take her if it weren't for him!" She shouted in his face, the hatred turned towards him now for picking what she thought was the wrong side.

"Don't fucking yell at me! I didn't do anything and I'm trying to think of your god damn friend here, even if I don't exactly care for her. Sam made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes and you need to calm the hell down!" He shouted back at her, hoping that she would get the point.

"Screw you all! You can have her and go back to hell while you're at it! It seems like everyone in this room is doomed to go there except for me. Maybe it's about time I change who I spend my time with then." She said acidly before striding over to the room she was staying in with Dean and packing her things rather quickly.

Following Heather and not giving up, Dean was bound and determined to calm her down. "You're just going to walk out on everyone, including your friend over there that is dying?!" He questioned, pointing his finger in the general direction of Sara and his brother. "That just makes you a coward then, either that, or an arrogant bitch, whatever way you look at it."

"Don't you go all righteous on me! You're the one who went to hell and was pulled out by an angel but yet you still are on the road with a brother who uses demonic powers. Which side are you really on, Dean, because to me it seems like you're on the wrong side. If you fraternize with the enemy, then you're the enemy too," she accused him before slipping the last of her clothes into her bags "I'm starting to see that there aren't any demons that are good around here. Have a nice life." She spat sarcastically before heading to the front door and slamming it behind her.

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester never did, it was go after psychotic women who were hell-bent on being right, and he had definitely met his fair share of them in the past. A part of him liked Heather, but at the same time he didn't know the woman well enough to actually say that they had a relationship. They slept together a few times, which that wouldn't even have started if it weren't for the demon that fed off of lust. Instead, here he was standing in the main room while his brother held onto some demonic chick and he was all alone again.

Ignoring what had just happened; Sam tried to snap his brother into reality. "Dean, you need to go find bandages or something while I clean her up." He ordered as nicely as possible before carrying Sara into the bathroom because he knew he had to wash all of this blood off of her somehow. There was just too much of it to wash off with anything other than a nice hot shower.

Trying to hold onto Sara carefully, he turned the knob to the bathroom door and opened it before stepping inside. Shutting the door so his brother wouldn't come in and catch a glimpse of anything he didn't want Dean to see, he walked over to the shower and turned on the water, allowing it to heat up to the proper temperature. While waiting for that, there was no easy way to do this. Sam knew he had to get her clothes off. It was the best way to assure that all the blood and cuts would be cleaned and given the proper once over.

"I hope you don't think I'm a complete pervert once you wake up," he mumbled as he started stripping off her clothes, struggling to hold her up as he pulled them off, a few of the garments sticking from the blood that was already drying.

Once Sam completed this task and Sara was completely naked, he carried her into the shower and held her underneath the showerhead, allowing the water to run over her and wash away some of the blood, causing the water to turn a transparent red color as it swirled down the drain. At the same time, Sam had to try and control himself, not only from the fact that there was now a naked woman in front of him, but also because of her blood being so freely exposed to him. It had been awhile since he had fed from Ruby, especially since the demon was now back in hell, and the growing hunger had been building slowly ever since. Sara told him not to drink his blood and he was going to keep his promise, but being exposed to it like this was completely unbearable.

As his entire body became rigid with self-control, Sam grabbed a washcloth and dabbed at some of the cuts, pulling any blood off of her skin that didn't already wash away with just the flow of the water. The thought of using soap automatically made Sam realize that it would sting and burn, so he didn't use that. By the time her entire body was clean, a sense of relief washed through him and he was glad that he had left his clothes on, even if he was now half soaked.

Turning off the water, Sam opened the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Sara, hearing a groan coming from her. Looking up at her face, he placed a hand on her cheek gently. "Sara? Can you hear me?" He asked, hoping that this was the first signs of her coming around from unconsciousness.

"Sam?" She questioned weakly, her body falling into him and her eyes struggling to open.

"Yeah, it's me." He said before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom, her head resting on his shoulder as he laid her down on the bed. "You're going to be okay. Dean is bringing some bandages."

Sara's eyes suddenly opened and came to life as if she had never been injured at all. A quizzical expression spread on her face as she looked at Sam. "Why are you all wet?" She asked curiously before looking down at her own body and realizing that she was wrapped in nothing but a towel. "Oh."

"I cleaned the blood off of you," he answered, just as Dean came bursting through the door, glancing back and forth between the two of them and noticing the same thing that Sara just had. "Dude, that's sick, Sam. A girl gets injured and you take advantage of her?"

Grabbing the bandages from Dean, Sam quickly pushed him back out the door and locked it. "Thanks Dean!" He shouted through the door, not wanting to put up with his annoying brother at this point and his accusations. It's not like he hadn't thought about uniting with Sara, but she seemed disinterested and was always on him about not drinking the demon blood or not using his powers. On top of that, he hurt her badly and now there was no chance at all for anything to happen, or at least he was sure of it.

"Do you want me to bandage that wound on your side or do you want to do it, seeing as your, well you get the point." He inquired sheepishly.

"Seeing as you've already seen me naked, you might as well do it. There is no point in hiding." She confessed, laying there in good health now, almost as if it had never happened.

With a slight nod, Sam walked over to her and kneeled down to the side of the bed, setting the bandages down onto the ground. "You seem to be doing quite well now," he stated, as if he were looking for an answer to it, accusing her of knowing or something.

"Must be the demon blood, or the blood that my father pumped into me. Could be both. I'm not so sure really." She explained, laying there and pulling her towel away slightly, just enough to expose the wound so he could do whatever he wanted to it, but not including the dozens of other cuts and scrapes she had on her body that didn't matter if they were ignored.

Sam swallowed hard, focusing on the task at hand, trying to control his hunger, the two types of hunger that were surging through his body. His hands shook slightly as he placed the bandage down onto her wound and fastened it securely with medical tape. Being that close to her blood was making it hard for him and he stared down at the ground, trying to hide his weakness.

"There is no need to play shy Sam. You can't really fool me with the expressions on your face." She said softly, her eyes focused on him, waiting to see if he would look up at her.

Looking up at her slowly, his eyes finally meeting hers, the guilt was written all over him. "I know but after what I did to you, I have no right to feel or think such things. It's just wrong and I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you." He confessed, glancing down again as he felt ashamed.

"Listen, I know what you did was wrong but if Alastair wouldn't have taken me, I would still be fighting for my life with my demon half trying to take over the human half. That's gone now. I'm fine now that he put some of his blood into me. This is probably going to sound stupid but on some level I actually should thank you for that." She said graciously as if forgiving him, placing her hand over his.

Staring at their hands, Sam looked up at her again. "You're weird, you know that?" He questioned and then swallowed hard, getting up the nerve to actually lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. Feeling her grab the front of his shirt, he pulled himself up to the bed and continued to kiss her, their lips locked together as their passion rose. Here she was in nothing but a towel and he was fully clothed. "Fuck," he uttered to himself, letting the word slip out between their lips. With him swearing, it was as if Sara could read his mind and soon his clothes were being shed, but what happened between the two next was something Sam never thought would happen. How could he hurt someone so much and yet they still cared about you, wanted to see something else in you? How could that person not see what you had become even when you were stripped down to nothing and completely connected to them?


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise, Surprise

In the morning, Sara woke up next to Sam, not sure of her feelings after everything that had just happened. A part of her knew that she should stay away from him for her own safety after he had nearly killed her, but that was the same thing that kept her close to him. The thought that her life might be on the edge if she stayed with him, made it exciting and worth everything. Most of her life the thrills that she felt were from fear of the fight, but a relationship like this was something more. Life was on the balance every moment that she spent with him if she made the wrong move and that excited her in ways she had never felt before, but in the pit of her stomach, there was also some sort of guilt.

Turning her head, she saw the sleeping beauty that was Sam Winchester. Not wanting to disturb him, she crawled out of bed quietly, slipping on a bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. There were more pressing matters at the moment than discussing what their relationship would be after last night.

Heather had up and left Bobby's house in a fit after she discovered that Alastair was responsible for the death of her brother, but he did it on purpose to get to Sara. If Sara had never been in the car, then it probably never would have happened. On some level, Heather felt it was Sara's fault so she took off, and that's where the real problems started. It wasn't safe out there for any of them and yet she just left.

Reaching for her cell phone on the nightstand, she carried it into the living room and held down the number one button which was Heather's number on speed dial. Placing the phone to her ear and letting it ring a few times, she left a message. "Listen, I get that you're upset but this is not the time for hissy fits and you know it's not really my fault. I loved your brother too but leaving in the middle of a war is childish," she explained into the phone, hoping to knock some sense into her friend. "We're still at Bobby's so you know where to find us."

Hanging up the phone, she sighed and looked up, seeing that Dean had just entered the room. "That's not going to work," he stated. "I've already left her a bunch of messages and she hasn't answered back."

"It's not like her to not answer back, no matter how pissed she is or upset. She will usually call back in a few hours so maybe something is wrong." Sara explained and started to panic even though her friend practically called her a monster last night.

Without warning, her cell phone went off and she quickly answered it in hopes that it would be Heather. "Hello? Heather? Where the hell are you?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"We have your friend." A low voice sounded through the other end of the phone, a bit of static like the connection was bad. "Do as your told or your friend will die."

Sara growled into the phone at their threat. "That has to be the lamest threat I've ever heard. You could at least come up with something more interesting." She spat at the person on the other end.

"How about, we will slit her throat if you don't shut your mouth, bitch?" He questions in an evil dark tone on the other end of the phone.

Sara swallowed hard and hesitated, thinking about her choice of words before responding. "Fine. You have my attention. What the hell do you want and if you harm her, I swear you will never breathe again." She threatened them, even though doing so would have no affect since she had no idea where they were or who they were.

"Who ever said that I breathe?" The evil voice chuckled through the phone. "That's besides the point though. We want something in exchange for your friend. If you come to a certain location, then we will release her."

"And what is it that you want?" She asked, becoming rather annoyed, especially at Dean who kept giving her looks to clue him in on what was going on, even though it was rather obvious by the discussion she was having.

"We want you." The man confessed and then there was dead silence until Sara responded.

"Why the hell would you want me?" She asked in response to their quizzical question.

"We have our reasons. Just do as you told if you want your friend to live." The evil man warned her and then gave her a set of directions and a specific address to drive to if she wanted to see her friend again before he hung up.

Shutting her own phone, Sara looked up at Dean. "Somebody has her, somebody that doesn't breathe and apparently they want me." She informed him before turning around and walking back to the bedroom, rummaging through her bags for some clean clothes. "I should go by myself. I already know that it's a trap."

"Exactly! That's why you shouldn't go alone. That's what they're counting on." He exclaims at her, trying to get a point across.

"Maybe not. They could be counting on the back up and just using me as an excuse to get us all there." She smirks at him, proving her point as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change, waking up Sam in all the commotion.

Sitting up in bed, Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes, staring at his brother once his vision was clear. "What's going on?" He asked.

Taking a few seconds, Dean filled Sam in on everything before Sara exited the bathroom fully dressed. "If you two want to come, you can stay out in the car as backup, but that's it. I'm not risking anyone else and since this dude doesn't breathe, he's either a demon or a vamp."

"We're going to end up saving her ass." Dean mumbled to his brother.

"I heard that!" Sara shouted at Dean and stuffed her dirty clothes back into her bag. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

After everyone got up and around, they gathered their supplies, mainly guns and other things before piling into the Impala since Heather had taken the Mustang when she stormed out. Sliding the keys into the ignition, Dean started up his baby and drove down the road, heading towards the location that Sara was given.

"So what is our plan?" Dean asked as he drove.

"The plan is that I go in by myself while you two stay in the car and if you don't, I'll handcuff you to the damn thing." She practically growled at him as she relaxed in the backseat, one of her typical black leather outfits on for the fight.

"We will get through this," Sam reassured them. "And when we do, we will sit down and talk about this." He smiled at Sara sweetly.

She nodded at him but that didn't comfort her any. There was every chance in the world that she might not survive this. First of all, she had no idea what she was walking into, one of the reasons she knew that Sam and Dean tagged along. She was far from stupid an she knew they would try to help. That's why they had agreed to come in the first place, but she would use all her will to keep them from danger. On some level, she knew that Dean cared about Heather, which made things worse, even for her considering they were best friends, up until last night though. Now she had no idea what they were, or if Heather would want to speak to her again. That as perfectly fine though. If she saved Heather and Heather never wanted to speak to her again, that would be fine as long as Sara knew Heather was okay.

After a couple of hours, they reached the abandon warehouse that the man on the phone, or lack of man, had given them directions to. "What is it with the supernatural having to do their dirty work in abandoned warehouses? It's so lame." Sara grumbled and stepped out of the car after Dean had cut the engine. "If you want to take off, I understand. They probably heard us coming as soon as we pulled in."

"We got your back." Sam smiled at her with a slight hint of helplessness. There was every chance that this could go terribly wrong and he might never see Sara again without ever having that conversation about where their relationship was going.

Leaning down through the opened window, Sara kissed Sam on the lips gently before walking away, leaving the brothers there before she knocked on the door to the warehouse.

Waiting only a few seconds, a man answered the door and let her in, only to find out that there were multiple men and women standing around, and a table with straps in the middle of the room. This was definitely some sort of ambush, but there was another plan going on here, something more bigger than her friend.

Entering the room and looking around freely, she sneered at them all. "What is this? Demons Anonymous? Not really impressed by this gathering." She joked in a snarky tone. Not seeing her friend anywhere in the room, she just stood there, scoping out the place and her enemies. "So, where is my friend?" She asked rather impatiently.

One of the men stepped forward, his eyes flashing black for a brief second. "Maybe she's dead already. Do you really think we care about your friend? This has nothing to do with her. We want you and your little boyfriend, Sam Winchester." He smirked at her. It was the same man that Sara had spoken to on the phone since she recognized the voice.

All of a sudden, the doors opened up behind her and Sam and Dean were being dragged in by two of the larger male demons that had been in the warehouse. They were struggling to get free and Sara flicked her hand, trying to fly the demon, but it wasn't working. Turning back to the demon who seemed to be in charge, she glared at him with eye full of hatred. "They have nothing to do with this! They were not part of he deal!" She shouted at him in anger.

"They were always a part of the deal. It's my leader's wish to have Sam here and be forced to drink your blood, well, any demon blood for that matter but we find it so much more ironic when he drinks yours. You see, it is my leader's wish for him to drink your blood because we want him using his powers, we want him powerful since he is our father's vessel."

"Your father? I didn't know you had a father. I would have figured you for a bastard child." She spat at the demon.

The demon just grinned at her evilly. "He is all our father. The father of demons. He created us. Your little boyfriend is Lucifer's vessel. His brother is Michael's vessel so he's probably just going to get killed. I think we're leaving him until our father has arrived, but I should ask our leader that." He explained in that low evil tone.

"You talk too damn much. Let me see who your god damned leader is!" She shouts at him.

Just then, footsteps came from out of the shadows as another man approached her in some middle-aged meat suit. "It's daddy." The man uttered in a low creepy voice just before his eyes turned completely white like that of Alastair's.


	13. Chapter 13: You Get What You Give

The entire room went quiet as the middle-aged man approached Sara. "You've been a very bad girl!" He scolded in a low familiar voice.

"You're dead!" Sara shouted in complete shock. "I killed you myself."

"Did you really think that you could kill me?" He questioned with an evil smirk. "I helped create you. I gave you my blood. It was all a hoax just to make you believe that you killed me."

Sara's eyes narrowed in anger at the father she thought she had killed. "How? I used my powers on you. I watched the life leave that body."

"It was all flickering lights and mirages. Your powers wouldn't work on your own blood." He explained and approached closer, two of his demon minions grabbing her from behind and holding her in place.

Struggling against them, Sara tried to release herself from their grips. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" She shouted at them, but directed it towards her father. "I swear that I will kill you before this is all over."

"You'll be the dead one when this is over, or what humanity that is left in you, will be gone once I'm through with you and you're underneath my control." He smirked and raised his hand, slapping her across the face. "That's for trying to kill me and failing horribly. Quite a pathetic excuse for a daughter if you ask me." He sneered and shook his head in disappointment. "Too bad that I couldn't have had a better daughter, one who would love to be evil, love to learn from her father, but I guess I blame your bitch of a mother for that."

"It will take a lot more than that to do me in!" She spat at him. "And don't you talk about my mother like that! It's your fault that she's dead! She was a better parent than you ever could have been!"

Alastair walked around her in an even circle, his hands clasped behind his back before he returned to facing her. "I'm quite aware of the extent and measures it would take to finish you," he informed her. "But you are here for a purpose right now. We need Sam to drink your blood." He admitted, ignoring her comments about her mother.

Sara tried to pull away from the two demons again. "No!" She shouted. "I won't let you hurt him!"

A knowing smirk spread across Alastair's lips. "I sense that you have feelings for a mortal man?" He questioned but said it as more of a statement. "How silly. He is just here for our purpose and he will be far fro the Sam you know once we're done with him."

Something sparked inside of Sara when Alastair said that Sam would be nothing like the man she once knew and cared about. If things weren't bad enough already, they would just get worse with Sam having less of his humanity left. The demon blood had already affected him more than it should, but with the amount of Sara's blood they would want him to drink in order to release their father, he would become less of himself, probably a monster they would have to hunt. This made Sara want to stop this blood drinking at all costs.

However, after Alastair was done speaking, the demons holding Sam pulled him towards the table in the middle of the room. Of course the younger Winchester tried to escape, but his powers weren't working on the demons so he was forced to lay on the table with their demonic brute force, before they strapped him down. Realizing that Sara seemed powerless too, Sam figured that somehow all the demons were powerless. "Why can't we use our powers?" He asked with curiosity but also fear because he didn't know what would happen or how they would get out of this situation.

Alastair approached Sam and pressed his pointer finger over the hunter's lips. "You will only use them when we allow you to release our father. The rest of us are offering up our powers to him as sort of a sacrifice." The high ranking demon explained.

Turning to the two demons holding Sara against her will, Alastair nodded, signaling to them that he was now ready for Sara to be brought over to Sam in order to start the blood drinking. Still trying to pull away from the demons, Sara knew that this whole scenario could go terribly wrong. Even if she managed to get free, what could she possibly do? Another demon would just attack her and pin her down, the same could be done to Dean if he tried to free himself.

Leaning down next to Sam's ear, Alastair whispered into it. "As soon as you've consumed enough blood for our plan to succeed, Lilith wants to pay you a visit." He smirked and then pulled away.

Sam's eyes widened with fear at the thought of facing Lilith while strapped down to a table. All Lilith wanted to do to him was probably kill him and mutilate his body in some horrible way, then Dean would be next.

As soon as Alastair was handed a special knife, a gun fired in the background, causing everyone's head to spring up and focus on the direction the shot came from. A single figure approached out of the darkness with a shotgun, the face definitely familiar to the three hostages the demons had taken. "How about you assholes let my friends go?" The feminine voice asked and fired the shotgun at one of the demons, causing the supernatural being to howl in pain as it pelted with rock salt.

Bashing the red fire alarm on the wall next to her, Heather sent the sprinklers into a full rain, pouring down onto everyone in the room, but the demons cried out in agony, smoke rising up from their meatsuits. "Rigged to become holy water, assholes!" She shouted at them and fired more rock salt at several of the demons.

With the holy water burning their inner cores, many of the demons fled on foot or just hit the eject button of their meatsuits, leaving in a black cloud of smoke. "Dumbasses." She mumbled as she approached everyone, including Sam who was still strapped to the table, Sara standing there with her father, and Dean looking more dazed than ever. "Oh come on. Did you really think they could contain me?"

Alastair, who appeared to be in no pain at all from the holy water raining down on him since he had suffered worse in hell and was the master of torture, gripped the knife he had in his hand tightly and strode right up to Heather. Snatching the gun away from her quickly, he tossed it aside, causing it to fire as it hit the ground. Without a moment of hesitation, or allowing the woman to fight back, Alastair slid the knife right into her stomach, causing a flow of crimson liquid to soak through her shirt and drip onto the ground.

"Did you really think that we were trying to contain you?" He sneered and pulled the knife out quickly. Grabbing the girl and pulling her to him, he whispered into her ear while her life slipped away with every drop that left her. "You've served your purpose well." He told her before pushing her to the ground and then bailing from the meatsuit, his demonic form leaving in a black smoke cloud just like the rest.

Everything had happened too quickly for anyone to react. By the time they realized what Alastair was doing, it was too late. Watching Heather lay on the ground, Sara ran over to her best friend, taking her friend's head and placing it in her lap. "Hey, you can't go now. You just kicked their ass. We have to celebrate." She smiled at her friend weakly, knowing that all hope was lost in saving her, but that didn't stop her from hoping.

While these moments were passing by, Dean had released Sam from the table before the both of them watched the horrible scene. "We have to get her to a hospital." Sam said softly, even though deep down, he knew it wouldn't do any good.

As Heather laid in her friend's arms, she coughed and blood spurted out of her mouth, her eyes starting to drift between open and shut as she fought for her life. Giving them almost a humorous smile to bite through the pain, Heather looked at her best friend. "Now I can see him-" She coughed and was cut off. "Now I can see my brother again."

With those last words, one last breath escaped Heather before her eyes stared into the open abyss, lifeless and cold. Now there was nothing but a corpse in the arms of Sara who was stricken with grief at the loss of her best friend. The two men in the room were in just as much shock, but there was one thing different about Sara: the amount of demon blood that pumped through her veins.

As Dean's eyes started to glisten with the formation of tears, Sam leaned down and put his hand on Sara's shoulder since he didn't know Heather like Dean did. "I'm so sorry." He said in a soft voice, unsure of what else to say or do. The youngest of the two Winchesters was usually good at this sort of thing, but not today. Not after everything.

"She's gone." Sara mumbled and then stood up, leaving her friend's body lying on the ground. "So don't you dare tell me you're sorry." She growled in a dark voice, her eyes turning completely white as she glared at Sam.

Before Sam knew what was happening, he was being thrown backwards, Dean too, until they both stopped after skidding to a halt. "There is no need to be sorry when I will seek out my revenge." Sara said in a dark evil voice, one that was foreign to her.

Heading towards the exit, Sara's hands were on either side of her, crackling with a blue electricity that seemed to be powered by her grief and anger. Turning one last time to look at the boys, she smirked, her eyes still completely white. "I'll make it all better." Then, she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

After Sara left, Dean struggled to get up and hurried over to his brother, grabbing Sam by the tan jacket he was wearing and pulling him up on his feet. "We have to do something!" Dean shouted in an urgent voice. "Heather told me that she's killed people before!"

With that said, both the brothers ran out to the Impala, hopping in and calling Bobby Singer, the one person they could think of to help with this kind of situation. Even if they couldn't stop her, they could at least locate her and try to do something, even if they had to call in reinforcements.


	14. Chapter 14: Hell On Earth

**Sam and Dean sped towards Bobby's house quickly. They didn't have time to waste, even though it would take a couple of hours to get back there. Bobby was the only person they could think of that would have the resources to deal with a situation like this. "What do you think she will do?" Sam asked, worry in his voice as he feared for Sara and the rest of the world.**

"**I'm thinking that she's going to seek revenge or kill lots of people. Heather told me that she killed a guy's entire family just because she thought he was the one who was responsible for Ben's death." He explained and kept his eyes on the road. "There is no telling what extent she will go to since her powers are more advanced and she's been closer to Heather for longer." The end of his sentence ended with a sad tone of voice as he remembered the woman he had slept with and spent so much time with lately.**

"**Then we better hurry up." Sam mumbled and stared out the window, wondering where Sara could possibly be, how so much grief could turn a person so quickly.**

**After driving for a couple of hours, the boys arrived at Bobby's, seeing a red Mustang in the driveway, the one that Heather had taken when she left. The boys both shared looks as Dean turned the car off. Reaching into his back pocket, Dean pulled out his gun, double checking to see if it was loaded before he headed into the house.**

**Being met with a fully normal and healthy Heather, he pointed his gun at her. "What are you doing here and what do you want?!" He shouts threateningly.**

**Heather raised her hands up in the air. "Honestly, Dean, you look like you're looking at a ghost."**

"**That's because you're dead!" He shouts at her and then Bobby entered the room with a raised eyebrow at Bobby. "Boy! What the hell are you doing?"**

**Dean glanced back and forth between Bobby and Heather, completely confused at this point. "I saw you. I saw you die." He uttered in disbelief.**

**Heather lowered her arms and shook her head. "Have you gone completely nuts? All I did was take off after I got pissed and stayed at a hotel. I came back here today and you guys were gone." She explains and then looks over Dean's shoulder, seeing Sam enter like he was ready to shoot her too. "Where's Sara?"**

**Sam lowered his gun and seemed to believe that this was the real Heather. "She thinks you're dead and has gone evil." He explains as simply as he can. "I don't know how we got played like this but I'm guessing it was a shapeshifter."**

**Looking rather dumbfounded, Heather looked at Bobby for some sort of clue for a moment. "What are they talking about?"**

"**They must have walked right into an ambush." Bobby explained and looked at both of the boys. "Care to fill us in?" He asks.**

**With Bobby's request, the boys filled Heather and Bobby in on the full story before hitting the books for research. They had to know what they were up against, but even if they did, they had no idea what Sara would do.**

**After having no luck, Bobby finally came up with an idea that worked for finding Lilith. "Why don't we try to use that device we used to find Lilith? I know that Sara isn't a full demon, but she's probably giving off enough demonic energy to be found with it." He suggested.**

"**I just can't believe she'd go that psychotic even after what I said to her last night." Heather said in disbelief before looking down at the ground guiltily.**

"**We don't have time for pity parties." Sam snapped at her. "Sorry. We just don't right now."**

**Searching around the house frantically, Bobby finally found the device they had used to find Lilith only a few months back. Placing it over a map that the boys had found, he does the little ritual and lets the device move, searching for demonic energy.**

**Oddly enough, it stopped over Wyoming, right near the same place that the Devil's Gate was located. The one and only Devil's Gate that Sam and Dean had gone to with Bobby and Ellen to try and stop Jake from opening it. They failed and hundreds of demons were released that night, including Lilith and others that led them on this path they were taking now.**

"**No. You don't think she would try to open it do you?" Bobby asked with fear in his voice.**

"**How could she?" Dean inquired. "She doesn't even have the Colt."**

"**But with her kind of power, with how pissed off she is, she could probably do it, especially since the last time the demons broke most of the iron that made up the pentagram." explained Bobby.**

"**I think she could do it." Heather nods. "We better get there soon or it might be Hell on Earth."**

**Dean chuckled and made a bad joke. "It already is Hell on Earth."**

**Sam rolled his eyes as he headed back out to the Impala with Dean and Heather. Bobby stayed behind to do more research in case he came across anything else that might help. "We need a plan to stop her." Dean stated as he slid the keys into the ignition and started up his baby before speeding down the road. Wyoming would take a few hours to get to and that was simply time they didn't have. For all they knew, Sara could have found a way in already.**

"**Well, if I'm the one, or the fake thing that pretended to be me, caused her to change like this, then maybe I'm the one who can pull her out of it." Heather stated as she sat in the backseat, leaning between the spaces of the front seat as she talked to them.**

"**But how? It's not exactly like she's going to listen. She threw Dean and I across the room." Sam explained.**

"**I know things about her that neither of you do. I grew up with her and that's how you get through to someone, dig deep enough to the things they don't want to hear, or the things they need to hear."**

**Driving a few hours to reach the Devil's Gate, the boys had to park the Impala and hide it since the rest of the distance they had to walk to. "I hate nature." Dean grumbled as he pushed aside some bushes during their trek.**

**After walking for what seemed like ages, the three arrived at the Devil's Gate. It hadn't changed much except for the familiar girl standing in front of it, her hands still crackling with the blue electricity. **

"**I knew you would come." Sara voiced in an evil manner before she turned around, her eyes still completely white like the last time Sam and Dean had seen her back at the warehouse.**

"**You planned this didn't you?" Dean asked, holding a gun up at her, even though it probably wouldn't do much good.**

"**Of course," smirked Sara. "I knew that you would come and I wanted you to be here to see what I'm going to do. If I can't beat them, I might as well join them by bringing them into our world."**

"**You won't do that!" Heather shouted and stepped forward, letting herself be seen. "I'm not dead so you can just stop now. This isn't you, and you know it."**

**Tilting her head to the side, Sara looked at Heather curiously and then grinned evilly. "This is exactly who I am. I see you have a new shiny body. Bringing a shapeshifter here won't work on me?"**

"**It's not a trick. The Heather that was killed was a shapeshifter. We think Alastair planned the whole thing so that he could get you to turn evil. It never had anything to do with Sam and drinking your blood."**

"**So you think that telling me this is going to stop me?" She asked and then turned back towards the Devil's Gate, raising her hand to the entrance and shooting the electricity from her hands into the Gate.**

**Sparks flew into the air as the electricity hit the metal. The metal turned orange as it started to heat up, the focus being kept on the actual lock part. "I will change this world!" She shouted above the sounds her powers were causing from hitting the metal so powerfully.**

**Then, as it out of nowhere, the sound of angel wings fluttered in the air and a familiar angel, one that always wore a tan trench coat, appeared in front of the brothers. "I'm sorry but she must be stopped, even if I have to smite her." The angel informed them in his low serious voice. "It's her or the world." With that said, the angel turned away from the Winchesters and Heather before he strode right up to the woman that once used to resemble Sara.**


	15. Chapter 15: The End is Here

**_A/N: This is the last and final chapter. I've left it open that it could be continued though so please leave some feedback and let me know if any of you would like that. :D Hope you enjoy!  
_**

Standing in front of the towering metal gate, Sara continued to electrocute the entrance in hopes of releasing the lock and opening the door for hundreds more demons to spill and pollute the world. However, the angel she had once saved, and the same angel that pulled Dean from perdition, was now here to stop her and bring an end to all this evil and madness.

"Wait!" Heather shouted and ran towards the angel, doing anything in hopes that she could save her friend from a fiery doom.

The angel turned around and stared at her stoically, tilting his head to the side as if confused by her sudden outburst and demand for him to wait for a mere human. "Why should I wait for a mortal to try and stop her?" He questioned and paused, as if waiting for an answer but then continued and cut her off from having that chance of answering. "She is evil, and even though she once saved my angelic life, she must be stopped to prevent the destruction of mankind."

"I can do this because I know her better than anyone here. I know things about her that could get through to her, strike a nerve, and cause her to stop." Heather explained and waited, hoping the angel would let her have a chance.

Almost as if pondering his decision, Castiel stepped aside and let the human pass him. "You may try, but if you start to fail, I will be obliged to step in and stop her."

Approaching her friend slowly, Heather knew this would be rather difficult. Her best friend was a wreck, an evil wreck for that matter, but this meant that no matter what she said, there was the possibility that all hope was lost. Sara was far from the person she once used to be, especially after Alastair had given her a large dose of his blood in order to save her life, but saving her life could be meaning the end of it now.

"Sara!" Heather shouted at her best friend who was more like a sister. "You need to stop this right now! Do you really want to destroy the world? Destroy the people in it who still care about you, who still stand beside you?"

Turning around slowly, her eyes still white like ivory, she smirked at her best friend evilly, almost in a sinister manner. "I don't see anyone standing beside me to join me. Not even my father is here who wanted me evil. I am truly alone in this world and since I destroy everything I come in contact with, I'll just destroy everything else." She explained, her voice low and dark as if sounding like there wasn't even a trace of the Sara that once was in there.

"You haven't destroyed everyone." Heather replied, confused by this outburst. "Ben's death wasn't your fault, and you weren't responsible for my death. That wasn't even me and I'm right here."

Tilting her head to the side, she pondered what her friend said. "But that's the real problem. I could have killed you. I could be responsible for any of your deaths, and yet it would all come back to what I am." She explained herself and popped her head back into the right spot.

"I know I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it. I was only angry, but you're not a monster so if that's what you're playing at, you can just drop it." She spat at Sara, knowing that her best friend should behave better than this. "But if you continue to do what you're doing, then you are a monster and just giving into what your father wants. He's the one that wants you to be evil, to make you believe you destroyed people, destroyed lives, but you haven't. I don't know about Sam or Dean, but you've made my life better."

The words Heather spoke were starting to get through to Sara. Her once pale, ivory eyes were now back to normal, back to the brown hue that made her recognizable. "But your brother died because I exist." She stated softly with hurt in her voice as if she were remembering the horrible accident that took his life.

"He probably would have died anyways! Everything happens for a reason so he probably would have died. Just because Alastair possessed that man, doesn't mean that the man couldn't have hit our car anyways." Heather tried to explain to her, tried to make sense of the whole situation.

"I watched you die!" She shouted at Heather, the electricity in her hands starting to fade as it crackled less and dimmed to a lighter shade of blue.

"That wasn't me. It was a shapeshifter and I know that if it was really me, you wouldn't have let me died. I wasn't even in the vicinity at the time." Heather informed her friend and stepped closer, still being cautious. "There is no need to do this. I'm not really dead and I didn't leave you, never will, so you better get over your hissy fit."

The electricity faded from Sara's hands completely and she fell to her knees, obviously drained physically and emotionally from what had just happened, and from using her powers too much.

Walking up to Sara, Heather sat next to her and hugged her. "You ever do that again and I'll kick your ass." She threatened and then pulled her friend to her knees. "Now come on. Don't make me drag you to the car too."

Castiel left Sara with a warning that if she ever tried anything again, he would intervene for sure. Then he left with the blink of an eye as the others headed towards the Impala and drove back towards Bobby. The car ride was silent for the most part and Sara just stared out the window while Heather shot glances at her from time-to-time, wondering if her best friend would be okay.

Later back at Bobby's, Sara went straight for her belongings and started packing everything up, causing Heather to panic and enter the room quietly. "What are you doing? Where the hell are you going?" She asked with a bit of anger in her voice, feeling that she was being left behind already without hearing the story.

"I'm leaving." Sara replied softly and shoved the rest of her clothes into her bag. "I'm not going to stick around you guys so that you can get hurt. It's better if I stay alone and hunt on my own."

Just as Sara turned towards the door after slinging her bag over her shoulder, Sam entered the room looking confused and dumbfounded. "Where are you going?" He asked the same question that Heather just did.

"I'm leaving." She replied again before walking through the door.

Sam and Heather followed Sara out into the main room where she sat down her bag and turned to face them, Dean joining the group as well. "I know this isn't exactly what you guys probably want from me, but it's the only way to keep you guys safe and away from Alastair. As long as I'm alive, he will keep coming back. I can't risk him trying to kill you, or worse, me trying to kill you."

"So you're just going to run away?" Sam questioned and approached her. "We never even got to talk about what happened."

"I know. I think you're sweet, but the more you're around me, the more you're going to end up like me Sam. You know that you have to quit what you're doing and be true to yourself." She explains. "I like you Sam. I think you're sweet, but you're safer without me and I think you know that it never would have worked. Trying to kill me really put a damper on the whole relationship thing."

Sam swallowed hard and clenched his teeth together, his muscles contracting and were visible through his cheeks. "You're probably right, but doesn't mean I didn't like you. Will I ever see you again?" He asked.

"Maybe under better circumstances." She replied softly, looking up into the puppy eyes he was now displaying but probably didn't mean to.

Heather had disappeared for a moment and reentered the room with her own bags. "You sure as hell aren't going anywhere without me. It started with us, and it ends with us. You got that bitch?" She questioned with a grin on her face. "And you sure as hell aren't arguing with me either because I will kick your ass for that too."

Turning away from her friend and towards Dean, she approached him and reached up to kiss him on the lips gently. "You know my number." She winked at him and then walked back over to Sara with her bag.

"And you know ours. Call anytime you want." Dean smirked back at her, having perverted intentions in mind, but also thinking of potential hunts.

With that said, both of the women walked out to their red Mustang and piled their bags inside before getting into the car. Sara let Heather drive, and she didn't argue about Heather coming. Yes, she could put her best friend in danger, but deep down, she realized she needed her best friend, and that Heather was probably just as alone as her. Even though they wouldn't end up with the Winchesters, the boys played an important role in their lives, and they could play a role in their lives in the future too.

Saying their last goodbyes, the women drove away from Bobby's and down the drive, leaving the Winchester brothers there, waving goodbye when it was only days ago that they had met the two girls and everything had happened. They were gone from the Winchester's lives but definitely not forgotten, and possibly not the last time they would see them.


End file.
